La Terraza
by nympharore black
Summary: AH. Edward y Bella fueron amigos desde niños, hasta que él se muda 3 años al exterior. Ahora regresa, y ella se da cuenta que sus sentimientos siguen ahí. Él tiene que regresar a estudiar... ¿Será su amor sólo una anécdota de vacaciones o algo más?
1. Chapter 1: Peculiar Bienvenida

Disclaimer: Los personajes que ya conocen pertenecen a Meyer, ella es la de los sueños. Yo solo los quito prestados.

Summary: AH. Edward y Bella fueron amigos y vecinos desde niños, hasta que él, por un intercambio se mudó 3 años al exterior. Ahora regresa, y pondrá a Bella de cabeza, suscitando sentimientos que ella creía perdidos. ¿Será este sólo un enamoramiento adolescente?

Aviso: Puede que los personajes estén OoC. Trataré de no hacerlo mucho… Pero no prometo que el sueño, por esta vez, no afecte mi creatividad.

**La terraza**

**._ Peculiar Bienvenida**

Bella cerró la puerta después de entrar en la fresca sala de su casa.

- ¡Papá, ya llegué!- anunció luego de poner su bolso de viaje en una de las sillas del comedor. Era agradable estar en el fresco Forks. Bueno, más congelado que fresco, según ella… Pero seguía siendo agradable.

Charlie hizo aparición en la cocina, sonriéndole.

-Bienvenida, Bella- ella avanzó torpemente hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Gracias. Te extrañé, papá- le dijo con la voz ahogada contra el pecho de su padre.

No mentía. Lo extrañó. Por alguna razón, Forks le resultaba ya más cómodo y familiar que Jacksonville. No le disgustaba estar con su mamá, para nada, era solo que ya se había acostumbrado a aquel lluvioso pueblo de Washington, a la soledad agradable de su casa, al silencio agradable de su padre… Y bah, para qué mentir. Quería ver a Daniel. Daniel era un chico nuevo que había llegado a Forks hacía medio año. Estudiaba en la universidad de Forks y era divino. Le gustaba mucho. No eran novios, pero estaban saliendo. No recordaba haberse llevado tan bien con un chico desde… En fin, le gustaba y eso bastaba como para que quisiera regresar.

Su padre la alejó de si tomándola por los hombros y le observó la cara.

- No parece que vinieras de Jacksonville. Sigues igual de blanca. ¿Reneé te ató en la cama para que no salieras?- Le preguntó en broma, el sabía que ella nunca se bronceaba.

Ella rodó los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente.

- No arrastré el sol de broma para acá, papá- le contestó mientras se alejaba de él y se sentaba en una silla-. ¿Y tu que hiciste?- indagó sin más. Las conversaciones con Charlie no solían ser largas.

- Salí a pescar, lo normal… - se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda para sacar del refrigerador dos latas de refresco. Le entregó una a ella- Aunque este fin de semana unos conductores imprudentes me mantuvieron algo ocupado, pero mas nada…

Bella abrió la lata y dejo que la espuma amainara antes de pegarle un sorbo.

- Oh, bueno, se me olvidaba: Edward regresó a Forks ayer.

La chica escupió el refresco del tiro.

-¡¿Que?!

A ver, ¿como decirlo sin que suene penoso?

Bella se encerró en su cuarto y se lanzó bocabajo en la cama, con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

Edward había sido… su primer amor (¿había o seguía siendo?). No entendía por qué había quedado tan marcada, pero así fue. Fueron mejores amigos desde que tenían 10 años. De esos amigos que al principio no se sabe quien es la niña, de esos que corrían bici y regresaban mugrosos y golpeados, luego aquellos que parecían mas dos hermanos. En el que el hermano mayor siempre está protegiendo a la pequeña, que la cuida de los más grandes y se mete en peleas para defenderla. De esos especiales a quienes no les importa dormir juntos, porque es como si durmieras contigo mismo…

Eso hasta que ella se dio cuenta que quería a Edward de un modo distinto, a eso de los 14 años. Empezó a darse cuenta lo mucho que le dolía verlo con otras chicas, los celos intoxicantes que la invadían al percatarse cómo otras chicas lo miraban… Y por otro lado, el modo en que su corazón latía cuando estaban juntos, lo feliz que la hacía el hecho que la protegiera, que estuviera cuidándola, las fantasías de ambos agarrados de la mano… Como algo más que amigos del alma.

Sin embargo, nunca tuvo la suficiente valentía para decírselo. Y lo prefirió así; Quererlo en silencio y conformarse con aquella amistad inquebrantable. Porque el miedo al rechazo la paralizaba… Y prefería mil veces callarse a perderlo.

Todavía, a sus 18 años, Bella podía enumerar las veces en que ella se escapó por su ventana para ir a hurtadillas hasta el cuarto de Edward, a acurrucarse a su lado porque no podía dormir, o porque había visto una película de terror y ahora tenía miedo, o sólo porque aquel día no habían hablado lo suficiente… O quizás, simplemente, porque nunca era suficiente de su compañía. Pasaban horas y horas charlando, a veces escuchando música o viendo películas. Eran como hermanos.

A pesar de estar en "esa" edad, él nunca tuvo para con ella algún gesto que la hiciera temer o dudar. Bella podía ver en sus ojos verdes (lo más hermosos que había visto en su vida), ese matiz de respeto y ternura que se reflejaba cada vez que se fijaba en ella. Desgraciadamente, como ya dijo, eran como hermanos.

Y después que se fue, la dejó sin su mitad. Lloró por un mes completo, tanto fue la cosa que Charlie llegó a buscarle cita con un psicólogo, pero ella nunca fue. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, más recuerdos aparecieron en su mente; haciéndola rememorar los últimos momentos con el que fue su mejor amigo.

_Flash Back_

_Esa tarde, irrumpió en el cuarto de Edward por la puerta. Tenía los ojos húmedos y la respiración agitada. Lo encontró de espaldas a la puerta, viendo por la ventana._

_-Edward, no te vas… Es en broma, a que si…- la voz le tembló antes de terminar la oración. _

_Él le dio la cara, y Bella casi pudo oír como su alma caía con estrépito a sus pies. El hermoso rostro de su amigo sonreía, pero era una sonrisa extraña, a penas un estiramiento de labios, tenso, superficial. _

_- No es broma, Bella. Me salió el cupo en la escuela de Suiza. El intercambio…- su voz era tranquila, pero no dejada de reflejar tristeza._

_- Nunca me hablaste de eso- le interrumpió ella en un susurro, paralizada._

_-Lo se, disculpa. No pensé que de verdad me lo fuesen a dar- le respondió en un mismo susurro y desvió la vista hacia el suelo._

_Bella lo observó mientras las lágrimas fluían libremente, empapándole la blusa blanca que llevaba. Parecía mucho mayor para sus casi 16, y no solo por lo serio del rostro, sino por su altura y la elegancia de su porte. De pronto, aquel joven le pareció mucho mayor. Un hombre inteligente que era demasiado para ella, una niña tonta. Aquella expresión serena y difícil se le antojaba extraña, desconocida. Como si el Edward que había conocido se hubiera ido. _

_Entonces recordó que desde hacía un par de meses, el no había sido el mismo. Que hacía un par de meses él había cambiado y ella no entendía por qué. De pronto, había empezado a evitarla, y ya sus tardes juntos no era lo mismo. Él ya no reía tanto, ni hablaba como antes. Ella le llegó a preguntar que qué la había pasado, pero el siempre le respondía que nada. Gracias a cosas que ella había leído, supuso que era la adolescencia, las hormonas y todo eso… O eso quería creer. _

_Bella respiró hondo y se secó las lágrimas._

_-¿Vas a regresar?_

_Él levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos marrones. _

_- No lo sé- murmuró- Si me ofrecen una plaza en la universidad de medicina… lo más probable es que me quede. _

_La chica no supo como pudo quedarse ahí sin ponerse a llorar a pulmón suelto. Solo asintió, porque se dio cuenta que él le quedaba grande a ella. Que era hora de que cada uno hiciera su vida por separado, por más que a ella le doliese. No le costó ver en él a un joven decidido, dispuesto a aferrarse a un futuro prometedor. Se sintió pequeña ante aquel muchacho. _

_- Entonces que te vaya bien- le dijo sin mirarlo y se fue. Él no la detuvo y ella supo que ya era hora. No podía pretender que él estuviera siempre a su lado para protegerla. Ya era hora de crecer. Y sobretodo, hacerlo sin su amigo al lado. Soportar que su primer amor se fuera sin que ella se lo confesara fue algo que creyó que jamás superaría. Pero los años pasaron, y para el tiempo no hay herida imposible de sanar. _

_End Flash Back _

Bella dejó que se le escaparan unas lágrimas que celebraban el dolor de aquellos días. Aun lo quería muchísimo. Nunca dejó de hacerlo… Pero ahora no sabía si sería lo mismo de antes; aquel primer amor adolescente rosa.

- Estúpida- se recriminó al darse cuenta de lo idiota que se estaba comportando. Se secó las lágrimas y se incorporó. Nada cambiaría ahora. Ella salía con Daniel, tenía amigos, estaba bien. Las cosas no tenían que cambiar con el regreso de Edward. No. Todo seguiría igual, a excepción de un nuevo agregado a su círculo de amistades, nada más.

Lo más maduro sería ir a darle la bienvenida, pensó. Pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy distinta llevarlo a cabo. De solo imaginárselo, el corazón se le aceleraba dolorosamente.

-Estúpida- se repitió.

Iría a visitarlo. Necesitaba demostrarse – y demostrarle- que todo estaba bien, que no le afectaba su regreso… Y por sobre todas las cosas, necesitaba verlo. Se moría por verlo. Por acariciar su frente como tantas veces había hecho antes o halarle el cabello… No. Nada de eso. Control, control.

Miró su reloj: Las cuatro menos cuarto. ¿Sería una buena hora para visitarlo? Decidió bañarse antes. Estuvo segura que el agua caliente le relajarían los nervios, que de paso no tenían que estar a flor de piel.

Luego de una larga ducha caliente, se vistió con un jean, un suéter oscuro de capucha y sus inseparables tenis, y salió de su casa. No tuve que caminar demasiado.

La casa de Edward quedaba al lado de la suya. Mucho más grande y elegante que la suya, aquella estructura blanca se alzaba entre árboles. Un porche amplio con unos muebles de hierro forjado blanco recibía a la gente. Esme, la madre adoptiva de Edward tenía un gusto exquisito a la hora de decorar.

En nada estuvo ante la puerta de cristal y madera. Respiró hondo, se mesó el pelo y tocó el timbre.

Al minuto, pudo vislumbrar a alguien al otro lado de la puerta, que se abrió con un chasquido. Bella aguantó la respiración.

-Hey, Bella, ¿como estas?- la voz agradable de Emmett, el hermano mayor de Edward le permitió soltar el aire.

-Bien, Emmett, gracias. ¿Como estas tu?- le sonrió, alzando el rostro para ver el rostro del joven.

- De maravilla, con Eddie aquí no hay más nada que pueda pedir…- le sonrió con picardía. Ambos rieron, él en broma y ella con nerviosismo- lo vienes a ver, ¿no? Pasa- Y se apartó para dejarle la entrada libre. La guió hacia el jardín, que limitaba con el bosque- Hace rato estaba en el jardín, pero no se si subió. Espera aquí mientras lo voy a buscar.

-¿Y Rosalie, como está?- le preguntó antes que se fuera.

- Hermosa, como siempre- le respondió con una enorme sonrisa. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír también al observar el brillo de adoración en los ojos de su vecino al hablar de su novia. Suspiró.

Y La dejó en el amplio jardín. Bella se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró a los lados. El bosque le parecía un lugar perfecto para esconderse en esos momentos. Ya no estaba segura de querer ver a Edward… No quería verlo y sentir de nuevo esos sentimientos de antaño. No quería descubrir que lo que sentía por el no había cambiado. No quería salir llorando, al darse cuenta que como antes, el la seguiría viendo con aquellos ojos tiernos y protectores.

Entonces, siguiendo un impulso cobarde, empezó a caminar rápido hacia el bosque. Decidió que no había apuros por ver a Edward y que bien podía hacerlo mañana. Cruzó con torpeza el lindero del bosque, adentrándose entre los árboles espesos y altos, deseando estar en su casa.

No le dio tiempo caminar lo suficiente como para esconderse. Eso lo supo cuando escuchó no tan lejos una voz inconfundible:

-¡¿Bella?!

El aire se le atascó en la garganta y sin saber por qué, aceleró el paso con dirección hacia el centro del bosque.

-¡Bella!- de nuevo, la voz. Aquella voz.

- Mierda, mierda- deseó no haber ido nunca. Aquel miedo estúpido de quinceañera atrapada la hizo sentir más idiota. Y aun así, y sin saber por qué, echó a correr.

Patosa más que la palabra, la muchacha empezó a sortear raíces y troncos caídos con la esperanza de alejarse rápido de ahí. Se sentía como una vez cuando tenía 16, que empezó a jugar lo ouija. Después que comenzó, se quería salir. Y así era ahora. No quería verlo. Las pisadas rápidas de Edward se hacían escuchar tras ella.

-¡Eh, espérate Bella!- El grito sofocado de Edward le hizo saber que él estaba corriendo para alcanzarla. Siendo así, no tendría muchas esperanzar de huir. Por eso corrió aún más deprisa, tropezando. No entendía como no se había caído ya.

- ¡Joder, quédate quieta!- gritó él irritado, y mucho más cerca de lo que ella pensaba.

_Tonta, tonta, ¿que haces?_

Entonces algo duro la derribó contra el mullido y verde suelo. Ella gritó y cerró los ojos contra el piso suave. Sintió como un peso le impedía moverse, paralizándole las piernas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que la voltearan. Mantuvo unos segundos los ojos cerrados. Todavía sentía aquel peso sobre sus piernas. De repente escuchó una risa musical cerca de ella, y tuvo que abrir los ojos.

Edward estaba sobre ella, sentado a horcajadas. Tenía un simple jean y una camisa manga larga oscura. Se reía a carcajadas. Decir que estaba guapo, era quedarse corta. Los ojos verdes estaban brillantes, más de lo que los recordaba. Recorrió con avidez aquel rostro tan familiar. Los labios finos y rosados le daban un aire seductor y aquella risa le confería un aspecto despreocupado. Su nariz aristocrática y recta, el mentón más marcado de cómo lo recordaba, los hombros más anchos y debajo unos brazos musculosos, aunque no en exceso. El cabello de aquel color bronce tan extraño le caía en la frente desordenado, casi llegándole a la nuca. Era hermoso, por más cursi que sonase. Y eso a ella le sentó como una patada en el estómago. Edward ya no era aquel muchacho que había visto por última vez, era todo un hombre. _Y válgame Dios, qué hombre._

-Tonta, Bella. Tenemos tres años sin vernos y lo primero que haces es salir corriendo- parecía que la carrera le hubiese refrescado. La observaba divertido.

Ella no se reía.

-Quería saber si seguías siendo tan rápido como antes- contestó sin saber que más decir, y la voz le sonó ronca, insegura.

Edward se rió un poco más, entre dientes, gesto que la dejo en blanco.

-Bueno, ya lo sabes. Incluso soy más rápido que antes…-se le quitó de encima, y sin esperar, alargó un brazo hacia ella y la levantó.

Bella se incorporó y enseguida se tambaleó, algo mareada. No supo si por el mismo Edward o por la carrera. Él la sujetó por el codo para darle un punto de equilibrio.

El chico la observó con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa ladeada.

- Has crecido, Bella- observó en una mirada evaluativa que la hizo sonrojar- Pero sigues tan torpe como antes.

Sin poder evitarlo, ella rodó los ojos y le propinó un puñetazo flojo en el brazo.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian- le dijo, sonriendo a medias. Y lo dijo más por el hecho de que se dio cuenta que en realidad, nada había cambiado. Lo seguía queriendo igual o incluso más que antes. Aquello le daba ganas de llorar.

Las cosas no serían iguales, que tonta había sido al creer una mentira así.

- Tienes razón. Pero debo decir a tu favor que ahora pareces un niño menos que antes- bromeó. Se alejó un poco para mirarla de nuevo. Otra vez aquel estúpido sonrojo. Le sonrió con cariño- Estas hermosa- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, con aquella voz pausada de terciopelo.

Entonces se le acercó y depositó un beso suave en la frente blanca de la chica. Suspiró, y ella pudo sentir como su aliento tibio le movía el flequillo. Ella reprimió un estremecimiento al sentir eso.

-¿Sigues usando el mismo champú de fresas?- le inquirió apartándose con suavidad, mirándola sorprendido.

Bella asintió.

-Tienes razón, hay cosas que nunca cambian- repitió sin dejar de esbozar esa sonrisa. La miró una vez más y le puso una mano en la espalda- Vamos adentro, tienes mucho que contarme- Y la condujo hacia su casa.

_No tienes idea,_ dijo ella en su mente, pensando sobre las cosas que no cambiaban.

Bella supo que hasta ahí si mundo había estado en tranquilidad.

Hasta aquí. No hay prólogo. Este es el primer capi.

Bueno, es mi primer Bella/Edward. Tengan piedad. Si quieren que lo continúe, RR!!

Aún la idea está medio borrosa, pero está, existe. Disculpen la dicción y la ortografía, ha sido apresurado porque quería terminarlo hoy mismo.. Además, son ya las 2am y el sueño me tiene frita.. Pero Me dije que hoy colgaría un fic… Y así lo hice!

Gracias por leer. Besos!!


	2. Cuando deseaste cambiar y no sucedió

Aclaraciones: Las que se preguntan si ellos dos nunca estuvieron en contacto después que él se fue, la respuesta es no. Por qué? Ella, porque decidió olvidarlo y si seguían en contacto eso no cambiarían. Y la razón de él, las conoceremos más adelante. Y claro, ella pensó que el se había olvidado de ella sin más… Y eso fue una de las cosas que más le dolió… Pero se me olvidó ponerlo!!! Disculpen ese primer capítulo tan mediocre. Otra cosa que omití fue que en casa de Edward había una piscina (si, Forks es el único lugar donde la temperatura ni impide que la gente se de un buen chapuzón. Y si les queda dudas, es una historia, créansela!).

**2. Cuando deseaste que las cosas hubiesen cambiado y nunca sucedió.**

Bella se pasó el resto de la tarde, y parte de la noche con Edward. Hablaron de casi todo lo que había pasado en sus respectivas vidas desde que se había separado.

Las clases por terminar de ella, los nuevos amigos (saltó olímpicamente el tema de Daniel), los viajes que hizo en esos tres años, el bebé que estaba buscando Reneé, la casa nueva de Jacksonville… Y él, por su parte le respondió a ella todas las preguntas. Bella sentía mucha curiosidad por saber de Suiza, y su gente. A cerca del idioma, las tradiciones, las comidas, el clima, los paisajes… Y quedó fascinada con lo que él le contó. Le preguntó más acerca de la preparatoria, sus compañeros, profesores y amigos… y las chicas, claro. Donde tuvo mucho cuidado de no sonar muy interesada o psicópata. Edward le contestó son pena que había tenido unas cuantas novias, pero nada serio, nada memorable… Y una parte de ella se sintió aliviada y secretamente satisfecha.

Por ratos, Bella se sentía de 14 otra vez, y le pareció que aquellos 3 años habían desaparecido, que nunca habían ocurrido… Como si él nunca se hubiese ido. Pero era solo a ratos. La charla fresca de Edward le hacía olvidar que habían pasado algo así como 1.095 días sin saber el uno del otro. Nada de cartas, ni llamadas, ni correo, ni si quiera una postal. Eso simplemente la hizo pensar que la había olvidado (y la mató cada vez que lo recordaba), pero no hizo nada porque pensó que era lo mejor, porque muy en el fondo sabía que ella no lo merecía. …

Y a pesar de eso, de que la hirió en lo más profundo, no pudo odiarlo. Y ahora, recordarlo solo le hinchaba unas ganas de preguntarle porqué. Necesitaba saber que algo había pasado que le impidió hablarle todo ese tiempo. Guardaba una pequeña esperanza, de que después de todo, el la hubiese recordado de algún modo… Y se sentía tonta por querer creer algo así.

Durante el tiempo que ambos estuvieron hombro contra hombro (y ella era muy consciente de ese hecho) platicando, no reunió el valor para preguntárselo… Pero ahora que se daba cuenta que seguían siendo amigos, no podía aguantarse más las ganas.

Eran las 9 de la noche cuando después de que le tocó a Bella relatar la vergonzosa anécdota de un campamento en el que incendió su carpa, se quedaron en silencio. Ambos estaban sentados en la silla de columpio que quedaba en el jardín de la casa de Edward, viendo hacia el bosque. Ni el frío ni la oscuridad habían amainado sus ganas de hablar, a pesar de la lamparita de papel que colgaba de un árbol cercano y de las dos cobijas gruesas que él había llevado.

Edward fue que rompió la tranquilidad del momento con una risa entre dientes. Bella lo miró y él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejar la lámpara de kerosene encendida dentro de la carpa?- la pregunta fue retórica, pero aún así, una avergonzada Bella abrió la boca para contestar.

-Ya te dije que se me olvidó.

- No me sorprende mucho… Lo que si me sorprende es que con tu suerte no quemaras todo el campamento- le dijo para provocarla.

- Bueno, también dejé la bolsa de comida mal atada y amaneció en el suelo. Pero nadie más lo vio… Si no me hubiesen matado los chicos. Imagínate, me salvé de los osos pero no de mis compañeros…

Edward se echó a reír antes de decirle:

-Eres un peligro para la humanidad, Bella.

Ella no se lo tomó a broma y murmuró preocupada que lo sabía. El se rió un poco más y luego quedaron en silencio de nuevo. La chica se mordió el labio y se preparó para preguntar lo que hace rato le quemaba la lengua.

-¿Por qué nunca me escribiste una carta, o al menos una posdata en una de las cartas para tus padres?- intentó sonar indiferente, pero una nota de tristeza la traicionó. Lo miró con fijeza, dándose cuenta del cambio en las facciones del chico. Ahora miraba al suelo y estaba serio.

Luego de un momento, abrió la boca para contestar.

Pero entonces un torbellino pequeño y de cabello azabache llegó, se le sentó en las piernas y le rodeó el cuello en un abrazo asfixiante.

-¡Bella! ¡Qué alegría, tanto tiempo sin verte!- la voz alegre de Alice cortó el silencio.

-Lo mismo digo, Al…- murmuró la castaña con voz ahogada.

Edward se apartó un poco para darle espacio a Alice, que seguía guindada de Bella.

-Alice, Bella se está poniendo azul- la voz de Jasper los hizo notar su presencia. Estaba tras ellos, alto y guapo, con aquel aire sereno que lo caracterizaba.

-Ups- Alice se soltó el cuello de su amiga. Bella masculló un gracias a Jasper, que le sonrió de vuelta. La más pequeña de todos movió el trasero entre su hermano y Bella; ahí se hizo un espacio para sentarse. Edward rodó los ojos. Alice se volvió hacia ella, ignorando a su hermano- ¿Cuando llegaste?

-Hoy en la mañana- mintió. No quería que Edward supiera que no había aguantado mucho antes de ir a visitarlo.

Alice asintió y de pronto la abrazó otra vez. Juntó su mejilla con la de Bella y contempló a Edward como quien observa a un objeto bonito.

-¿Viste bien a Edward?- le preguntó a su prisionera, en tono confidencial pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos pudiesen oírla. Bella pensó que en su caso, eso era casi una obviedad-¿Verdad que está mucho más guapo? Le dije que Suiza le sentó tan bien, y que tendríamos que comprarle más ropa para cuando se regresase, porque allá…

A Bella el corazón se le detuvo, y de pronto el apretón de Alice perdió importancia, al igual que el resto de lo que dijo. ¿Se iba? No otra vez, no…

Miró a Edward, que le sostuvo la mirada, y pudo ver en sus ojos verdes algo de pena… Y… ¿culpa? No le pasó inadvertida la mirada de reproche que le echó a hermana un segundo después.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- La castaña interrumpió la cháchara de Alice. Intentó que su tono fuera indiferente, pero salió demasiado seco.

- En dos meses…-contestó él, desviando la vista hacia el bosque.

-¡Te extrañé tanto!- Exclamó de pronto la duendecilla. El entusiasmo de Alice un tanto exagerado y el cambio repentino de tema, hizo que la metida de pata fuese más evidente.

-Solo fue un fin de semana, Al- murmuró aún con la mirada puesta en su amigo.

-¿¿Si?? ¿No fueron años?- se lamentó, todavía con el cuello de Bella entre sus delgados brazos y sus ojos cerrados teatralmente.

-No- graznó la otra.

Entonces Edward tomó los brazos de Alice y los desenroscó de su amiga. Como si Alice pesara lo mismo que una pluma, se la pasó a Jasper dándole un rodeo al columpio.

-Agarra a tu loca, por favor- le dijo a Jasper, mitad en broma.

-¡Pero no! Edward, compártela…- gimió Alice haciendo un puchero, ya entre los brazos de su rubio novio.

Edward anuló el espacio entre Bella y él, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Bella se sonrojó, pero no hizo nada para alejarse. Todavía estaba sorprendida. ¡Qué tonta! No había pensado en la posibilidad que él se regresara a Suiza. Estúpido cerebro de memoria selectiva.

-Lo siento. No creo que haya bastante para compartir- le contestó con una sonrisa pícara.

Alice los contempló ceñuda.

-Te lo permito por hoy Edward… Pero mañana será otro día- prometió, con una amenaza burlona- Y tú –señaló a Bella- no podrás librarte de mí, y de mi interrogatorio.

-Venga, Alice, vámonos… Seguro ellos tienen mucho que hablar- El rubio comenzó a arrastrar a su pequeña novia. ¡Bendito sea Jasper, y su sensibilidad para cuando las cosas se ponen tensas!

Luego que la parejita se fue, todo quedó en un silencio nada agradable.

-¿Pensabas que me iba a quedar?- aventuró él, en un tono neutro.

-No, pero no había pensado eso…- confesó mirando el puño que se había hecho su mano sobre su pierna doblada.

El de ojos verdes asintió y emitió un suspiro suave.

-Comienzo en la escuela de medicina allá. Todo este tiempo estuve terminando la preparatoria… Y como la terminé bien, me dieron la beca- le informó sin ganas, como si estuviera obligado a hacerlo. Y así se debía sentir él.

Esta vez fue el turno de ella para asentir. Por un momento, el susurro del viento entre los árboles fue todo lo que se escuchó.

Bella necesitó estar en su cuarto para poder echarse a llorar (como si eso solucionara las cosas, genio) a gusto. Se apartó de Edward un poco, con un movimiento de hombros se sacó la frazada y se puso de pie. En seguida el frío la hizo estremecerse.

-Charlie debe estar esperándome para cenar- musitó con monotonía, sin mirar al chico que tenía en frente y que ahora fruncía el ceño. Era mentira, nunca cenaban tan tarde, pero no le importó mentirle, ni si él le creía o no.

- Charlie debe haber comido hace horas, Bella.

- Quizás si… Pero igual ya es tiempo de que regresa a mi casa… Nos vemos, Edward- le dirigió una mirada fugaz y salió de la casa con rapidez.

El lunes le llegó pesado. Los ojos le ardieron horrores al abrirlos. Se arrastró hasta el baño y observó las ojeras y los párpados hinchados. ¿Por qué tenía que llorar tanto? Parecía una magdalena, y odiaba eso, pero no podía evitarlo… Pensar en Edward y en que se iba, le habría un boquete enorme en el alma.

Si, fue muy tonta al ilusionarse con que Edward se quedaría, y lo tendría de nuevo como amigo… Es que lo había necesitado tanto todo aquel tiempo, que al tenerlo de nuevo con ella la hizo sentir que estaba completa. Y ahora que se iría de nuevo sentía como si su mundo fuese un trípode que se queda sin una pata…

Pero ya estaba bien. Tenía que hacerse la idea que él se iría. Tendría esta vez que acostumbrarse a ello.

-Ya digiérelo Isabella, por el amor de Dios- se dijo mientras se arrastraba hacia el baño.

Luego de salir de la ducha, se envolvió en una toalla y se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche para ver la hora en su celular. Tenía un mensaje:

_Buenos días Bella, prepárate para después del instituto que te voy a pasar buscando. Me debes un almuerzo ¿Te acuerdas? Nos vemos mas tarde. Besos. Daniel._

Mierda. Daniel. ¿Y ahora que haría? Daniel le gustaba, y quería llegar a algo serio con él… Pero había llegado Edward (y su absoluto encanto) y ahora no era lo mismo. Pero no dejaría que eso la pisoteara. Estaba segura de que Daniel era bueno para ella, y le gustaba… Pero nunca como Ed... _¡Aaaagghh, Bella, contrólate!_ Dejó el celular en la cama y se sentó.

-No voy a dejar que me desmorones la vida, Edward- se prometió. Decidió que saldría a comer con Daniel, y todo iría de maravilla. Puede que hasta terminaran avanzando más en su relación. Se merecía una oportunidad. Ya era hora de superarlo.

El recuerdo de Edward, siempre presente en su vida, no la dejó pensar en otra persona en todo aquel tiempo… Hasta que llegó Daniel. Él, con su cariño, su buen humor y sus ojos miel la hicieron sentirse bien. Y le dio esperanzas de que quizás, después de todo, lo de Edward fuese algo de niños… Y ahora no se echaría para atrás. Necesitaba intentarlo.

Se vistió, desayunó con Charlie (decidió mentirle acerca de sus planes de esa tarde porque aún no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría ) y ambos salieron de la casa al mismo tiempo. Bella no volteó a ver la casa de Los Cullen.

El cielo era de un color plomizo esa mañana. Su viejo chevy hizo todo el camino hacia el instituto entre un sonoro traqui-traqui.

En el instituto se encontró a Ángela, su otra amiga aparte de Alice. Con ella estaba Ben, su novio. Ambos la saludaron cuando los alcanzó en el campus. Ben las dejó en el aula de Literatura y el siguió para el gimnasio. Durante todo el camino, Ángela la estuvo observando extraño. Como cuando se mira a alguien enfermo. Y posiblemente, eso creyera ella. No dudaba que supiera que Edward estaba en Forks… Y eso la hacía pensar en una charla de apoyo moral.

Mientras se sentaban, Ángela se volvió en su asiento hacia Bella. La miró inquisitivamente un momento, y luego abrió la boca.

-¿Como estas?

-Bien- le contestó Bella, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír. Pero por la cara que puso su interlocutora, estuvo segura que no funcionó.

-¿Ya hablaste con él?- el tono de Ángela era tranquilo y preocupado, sin querer entrometerse mucho, sin hacerla sentir acosada u obligada a contarle. Ella sabía que si le pedía a su amiga que no le hiciera preguntas, o si le decía que no quería hablar, le entendería y no se enojaría; sino que esperaría a que Bella estuviese lista para hablar.

-Si… Y fue como si nunca se hubiese ido, Ángela… Me molesta que venga con su cara perfecta como si nada, como si no me hubiese abandonado… Pero, joder, Lo sigo queriendo. ¡Como una quinceañera! Y eso es lo que peor me tiene- la confidencia de Bella fue suficiente para que su amiga comprendiera lo que le pasaba.

-No dejes que esto te supere… Cuando se vaya, las cosas volverán a ser igual. Además, estás saliendo con Daniel, y…

-¿Como tú sabes que se va?- indagó Bella confundida.

-Lo sabe todo el mundo.

- Ya…

Entonces entró el profesor y la chica menos alta agradeció la interrupción. Sin embargo, Ángela no había terminado.

-Vas a estar bien, Bella- le dijo con confianza, mirándola y le dio un apretón de manos- ¡Piensa en Daniel!- sugirió de pronto, como si se le hubiese olvidado.

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer- afirmó la castaña, decidida- Hoy me viene a buscar, vamos a almorzar juntos.

-¡Está perfecto! Es una idea excelente.

Bella suspiró.

-Eso espero…

---

El resto de las clases pasó sin mucho nuevo. A excepción de los murmullos de las chicas acerca del regreso de Edward. Cada vez que escuchaba eso, no podía evitar rodar los ojos con frustración. ¿Así como podría pensar en otra cosa?

Pronto se hizo el mediodía, y empezó a ponerse ansiosa ante la perspectiva del almuerzo.

No pasó demasiado tiempo esperando en el estacionamiento hasta que vio el rústico azul de Daniel, que entraba en el estacionamiento. Cuando se estacionó, avanzó hacia el auto y se metió. Daniel le sonreía. Se le acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Bella lo contempló algo acalorada.

Era alto, quizás tanto como Edward (_tonta, ¡deja de compararlo con Edward!),_ estaba bueno, no lo podía negar. Tenía la espalda ancha, brazos marcados, cintura estrecha y piernas perfectas… Aunque no como… _¡Para! NO. _Daniel tenía el cabello liso y corto casi al rape. Tenía facciones finas y masculinas. Sus ojos eran de un tono más oscuro que el de la miel y su cabello negro. Todo contrastaba con su tono bronceado. Era guapo, y agradable. Tenía 20, pero eso nunca le pareció un obstáculo. Al contrario, era interesante hablar con alguien maduro y decidido. Era perfecto para ella…. ¿¿Entonces por qué carajo no podía dejar de pensar en el estúpido de Edward??

_Porque te encanta sufrir. Eres una masoca._

-¿Qué tal tu día?- le preguntó el joven mirándola fijamente.

-Bien, normal… Creo que me van a raspar trigonometría, pero bien.

Él hizo una mueca.

-Odié trigonometría- le dijo- Si supiera, te explicaría…

-No te preocupes, ya conseguiré quien lo haga- le aclaró ella, sonriéndole. Agarró aire y decidió de verdad afanarse porque entre ellos se diera algo bien. No importa si tenía que esperar un poco. Lo miró a los ojos e intentó cambiar la expresión a una seria, pero interesante- Estas más guapo hoy- le piropeó con voz suave, sin excederse.

Dan la miró con las cejas arriba, sorprendido, puesto que ella nunca le había dicho algo así.

-Caramba, gracias… Y eso que no me he bañado- dijo en burla, y ambos se rieron. Él era agradable, y le gustaba. ¿Por qué no se podía dar algo bonito?

----

Bella la pasó tan bien con Daniel que apenas se percató de que eran casi las 7 de la noche… Y por más bien que Daniel le cayera a Charlie, no podía abusar. Mientras estaban sentados uno al frente de otro en la parte de afuera de Grizzly's café, un local relativamente nuevo en Forks, se les fue el tiempo hablando de casi todo. Daniel se había retirado de Oxford porque no le había resultado estudiar ahí. Se había ido a vivir con su mamá en Forks mientras esperaba la respuesta a la solicitud que había metido en la Universidad Central de Washington. Aunque, como dijo él, no tenía apuros por comenzar. Bella pasó toda la tarde convenciéndose que era un chico maravilloso, y que era perfecto para ella.

Cuando iban por la segunda taza de chocolate caliente, ella inconscientemente miró el reloj. Él se percató de gesto.

-¿Ya es hora?- le preguntó con una pequeña nota de pesar, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Sí, yo creo. No me han dado toque de queda, pero no quisiera que Charlie tuviera objeciones cuando le diga que quiero salir otra vez- le sonrió-. Menos que empiece a ponerte el ojo porque me has secuestrado.

Él le sonrió mostrando los dientes blancos.

-No creo que te haya molestado demasiado estar secuestrada, ¿o sí?- le preguntó suavemente, con un brillo burlón en los ojos que lo hacía parecer un niño travieso.

-No, no ha sido tan malo- le concedió ella después de soltar una risita tonta.

-M alegra que pienses eso, porque no he terminado contigo- y esto último se lo dijo en serio, con una sonrisa torcida que la hizo sonrojar y una mirada que enseguida la puso nerviosa.

-B-bueno, mejor nos vamos…. –balbuceó como idiota, mirando a otra parte.

Daniel profirió unas carcajadas y se levantó de su silla, recogiendo su chaqueta. Bella hizo lo propio y lo siguió hasta el carro.

En el camino hubo música y un silencio nada pesado, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Bella. Las luces del porche estaban apagadas y la patrulla de Charlie estaba estacionada. Daniel no apagó el motor y se bajó del carro. Bella también. Ambos caminaron hasta el porche mientras ella sacaba las llaves de la cartera. Llegaron a la puerta, y ella se volvió hacia el joven. Le sonrió.

-La he pasado genial, de verdad que sí. Gracias por eso- le dijo ella, mirando bajo. _¿Se supone que ahora era que se tenían que besar? _Pues ella no estaba preparada.

- No ha sido nada, también la pasé genial- respondió él, observándola. Entonces nadie dijo nada por un momento.

_Ojalá que a él no se le ocurriera… Porque… Oh, no. Mierda_. La estaba mirando de _ésa _forma intensa, como en las películas. Y ella no pudo dejar de verlo mientras se acercaba lentamente… _Oh no, mierda_… El corazón le latió como un redoblante.

Pero algo acudió a su mente. Se dio cuenta que debía hacerlo. Que quería hacerlo.

Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue los labios de Daniel entre abiertos… Y ella lo imitó. Sintió un segundo después en aliento tibio del joven en sus labios…

-Ejm, ejm…- un carraspeo sonoro interrumpió la calma y evaporó el momento. Bella pegó un saltito, pensando en Charlie, que pudo haberlos visto.

Daniel al frente de ella se volteó de inmediato hacia donde provenía la voz. Bella se movió hacia el costado de su beso frustrado.

Si se había aliviado cuando vio que no era su papá, ese alivio se fue por las cañerías cuando vio quien los había entorpecido.

Era Edward.

Tenía un semblante sombrío, extraño. Entre sorprendido, pero no gratamente. Miraba a Daniel con los ojos entrecerrados, calculador. Bella se avanzó hasta situarse en medio de los dos. Daniel miraba a Edward confundido.

-Daniel, él es Edward… Un… amigo- dijo, nerviosa. El susodicho avanzó hacia Daniel- Edward, el es Daniel… un…-¿que podía decir? Todavía no eran novios.- Un…

-Su cita- aclaró de pronto el moreno, colocándose al lado de Bella y posando suavemente su mano en la cintura delgada de ella (Edward observó este gesto con ceño fruncido).

Edward alzó las cejas y pestañeó. Pero en su cara se formó una sonrisa torcida, que nada tenía de simpática. Daniel avanzó un paso para estrecharle fuertemente la mano a Edward. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada fría. La chica sintió como se ponía blanca porque de pronto sintió la cara fría. De nuevo, "su cita" regresó a su lado.

-Vaya, no sabía que estabas saliendo, Bella- anunció con voz peligrosamente suave.

-Eh…si- balbuceó ella, con los nervios poblándole los poros.

Se quedaron de pronto en un silencio incómodo.

-Bueno, me voy Bella- informó Daniel, girándose un poco hacia la chica. La miró a los ojos y se acercó para darle un suave beso cerca, muy cerca de la boca. Luego pasó al lado de Edward y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, sonriendo con perrería- Un placer, Edward- le dijo, y se fue.

Bella se quedó en el porche pasmada por un momento. Pero luego, como una iluminación, se dio cuenta que aquello había sido bueno. Había estado bien que Edward los hubiese visto… Quería que sintiera celos (aunque dudaba profundamente que eso ocurriese). Los mismos que a ella sintió cada vez que alguna chica se le acercaba. Aquellos pensamientos la hicieron suprimir una sonrisa. Le dio la espalda a su amigo y metió la llave en el cerrojo.

-Se te olvidó contarme que estabas saliendo con alguien, Bella- indicó el de ojos verdes, avanzando hacia su amiga.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó ella inocentemente, entrando en la casa y dejando la puerta abierta para que Edward entrara. Ella siguió hasta la cocina y oyó como la puerta se cerraba.

-Si- respondió él, seco, pisándole los talones. Bella abrió la nevera y sacó jugo de naranja.

- ¿Quieres?- le ofreció mirándolo como si nada.

-No, gracias- declinó él, todavía molesto.

_Un momento. ¿Molesto? ¡JA! Miren quien se molesta ahora._ Sonrió mientras bebía directo del envase un sorbo.

Entonces entró Charlie a la cocina con pasos estrepitosos.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?- les sonrió a ambos y se le formaron arrugas en los ojos. Miró a Bella- ¿Cómo te fue con Ángela, cariño?

Bella tosió, Edward alzó una ceja y Charlie se apresuró a darle palmaditas a la ahogada en la espalda. Luego que pudo respirar, le graznó a su papá un "bien", evitando cuidadosamente mirar a su amigo.

-¿Por qué no ves la tele mientras yo preparo la cena, papá?- le sugirió casualmente mientras volvía al refrigerador a poner otra vez el jugo. Se ocupó en buscar los ingredientes para hacer unas tortillas de huevo y pollo.

-Bueno, si… Ahora que recuerdo, los Bulls juegan hoy- dijo Charlie. Bella respiró aliviada. Sabía que Edward no diría nada, pero prefería no tentarlo siquiera- ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar, Edward?

_¡No, no!_

-Edward me estaba diciendo que ya había cenado- interrumpió de pronto, asomando la cabeza detrás de la puerta de la nevera, con una voz chillona.

El aludido había abierto la boca para contestar, pero la cerró. Miró a Bella incrédulo. Pero luego recompuso la cara y asintió en dirección a Charlie.

-Sí, de hecho ya cené. Gracias de todas maneras Charlie- su voz educada y suave hizo asentir a Charlie, convencido. Luego de preguntarle a Edward por sus papás, se fue al salón y puso la tele a volumen alto.

-No me imagino las razones por las que no le has dicho a Charlie que estás saliendo con un tipo- comenzó él, para provocarla. Bella cerró la nevera con las caderas, ya que tenía los ingredientes en las manos y los puso en el mesón de la cocina para empezar a cortar el tomate y las cebollas. Todo esto dándole la espalda a su amigo. _El idiota de su amigo._

-Se llama Daniel- habló ella con voz suave-… Y Charlie no lo sabe porque todavía no he sentido necesidad de contárselo. Pero pronto lo haré.

-Ya… -Edward se colocó cerca de ella, recostando las caderas del mesón y cruzando los brazos sin dejar de mirarla. Su delicioso perfume, una mezcla masculina y fresca que evocaba pinos, cuero, canela… y ¿Sol? Uno que no había olido antes. El aroma le penetró las fosas nasales, y le inundó hasta el cerebro. Las rodillas se le estremecieron.

Se apoyó disimuladamente de la superficie fría de la mesa sin decir nada. Durante un par de minutos ninguno habló, pero ella pudo sentir la fuerza de la mirada verde del chico sobre ella. Empezó a acalorarse.

-Bueno, me voy… - dijo él, recuperando su tono atercipelado. Se le acercó hasta el oído- Nos vemos más tarde, Bella.

Aquello la dejó nerviosa. Se volvió hacia él tan bruscamente que pensó por un momento que se había dislocado el cuello.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- la voz le salió aguda. Se encontró de pronto con el rostro muy cerca del de Edward. Tener su rostro divino tan cerca no la ayudó a concentrarse. No pudo evitar quedarse fascinada con aquellos orbes verdes.

Él le dedicó su mejor sonrisa torcida, tan sexy que la dejó sin aliento. Literalmente.

-Que, ¿No te gustaría una visita a tu cuarto _vía ventana_, por los viejos tiempos?- le preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa. _Dios, esa sonrisa.... ¿Como lo hacía?_

Imitando a aquella tonta quinceañera de hace tres años atrás, asintió sin oponer resistencia.

Él se alejó complacido.

-Entonces nos vemos más tarde, tienes preguntas que responderme- le avisó sin perder la expresión de satisfacción de la cara y se fue.

Le oyó despedirse de Charlie y luego salió de la casa.

Luego de eso, Bella se sintió tan tonta…

¿Por qué no pudo decirle que no?

Cuando las cosas tenían que cambiar, no lo hacían.

Pensar que él la visitaría a su cuarto más tarde le hacía sentir débil.

-Masoquista- se recriminó. Tendría que enfrentarlo, no le quedaba más. Agarró aire y se dispuso a terminar la cena.

Por otra parte, y para su desgracia, no podía esperar a verlo otra vez.

Se sorprendió que a pesar del tiempo, sus sentimientos no hubiesen mutado. Al contrario, y muy a su pesar, sabía que cada día se inflaban más, y le hacían perder el poco terreno que tenía.

----------

Fin del 2do capi. Dejen los tomates para hacerse ensaladas niñas!!!! Soy nueva con esta pareja, y necesito sus opiniones. No me hagan llorar....

Gracias a las ke me dejaron un rr el capi anterior. Gracias!! Y de verdad, espero que les guste. Esta medio soso, pero prometo ponerlo mas interesante en los proximos capítulos.

Besos!!


	3. La gota que casi colmó el vaso

**Capítulo 3. La gota que casi colmó el vaso.**

Bella intentó tardarse más de lo usual en hacer la cena. No sabía a qué hora la iría a visitar, pero suponía que poco antes de la media noche, porque esa era la hora cuando Charlie se iba a la cama; y eso Edward lo sabía.

Quizás no se tardara tanto en hacer la cena, comer y luego lavar los trastes… Pero quería mantenerse ocupada para no quedarse esperando el resto del tiempo como una tonta. Ella tenía una vida ocupada, si.

Mientras cenaba en compañía de su papá, pensaba en lo que hablaría con Edward. Obviamente, ella sacaría a relucir el tema del por qué de su brutal silencio durante su estadía en Suiza. A penas si podía concentrarse en el sabor de la comida. Pero supo que estaban buenas porque Charlie ya iba por su tercera ración. Ella siguió masticando sin decir nada, con la vista clavada en la mesa.

-¿Edward y tú siguen siendo buenos amigos, no?- dijo su papá, haciendo que ella levantara la vista, y luego de un momento asintiera.

-Está bien. Eran inseparables y eso no se ha perdido…

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian- musitó con una ironía que solo ella pudo entender.

Luego que Charlie se acabó la cuarta tortilla, ella recogió la mesa y lavó los platos. Eran las nueve cuando subió a su cuarto, despidiéndose de Charlie, que se quedó en la sala en compañía de ESPN.

Decidió ponerse a leer un libro que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca de su madre, al igual que otros cinco que le habían llamado la atención por el título y la sinopsis. Sin embargo ese lo había agarrado por agarrarlo, sin mirarlo mucho antes. Le echó una mirada de disculpa al tomo de Cumbres Borrascosas que descansaba (todo viejo y manoseado) sobre el escritorio y comenzó el libro.

A los 10 minutos, habiendo ya leído unas 6 páginas, lo cerró de golpe. Se había puesto algo pornográfico y la verdad (aparte de que era medio mojigata en esas cuestiones) era que le apenaba seguir leyéndolo. Lo puso encima del escritorio, agarró su neceser, un pantalón largo de algodón y una camiseta oscura, y se fue a bañar.

El agua caliente la relajó lo suficiente como para pensar que estaba exagerando (como cosa rara), y que en realidad, podía tener el control de las cosas si quería. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Ignoró el "Mucho" que una voz interna había dicho. Se vistió, se desenredó el cabello mojado y finalmente se cepilló los dientes.

A penas había pasado medio hora cuando regresó a su cuarto, apagó la luz y se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo.

Pensó en la situación. A pesar de lo liada que pudiese estar, estaba clara en varias cosas: a) Todavía seguía queriendo a Edward. Sin mencionar que se sentía tan atraída a él como una mosquita hacia la bombilla que luego la electrocutaría. B) Tenía que aceptar que lo suyo con Edward nunca pasaría de una bonita amistad. C) No podía seguir pasándole eso porque después que él se fuera (aunque esta vez fuese sobre aviso y con suficiente tiempo como para digerir ese hecho), quedaría hecha polvo. D) Tenía que hacer algo que la ayudara a superar la cosa "a". Y ese algo, tenía mucho que ver con Daniel.

Se sentía mal pensando en que tal vez lo utilizaría como un medio anti-Edward, pero estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para intentarlo. Quizás las cosas funcionasen una vez se conocieran más, o después que Edward se regresara a estudiar. Fuera como fuera, eso parecía una salida. Y eso ya era algo.

Recordó lo cerca que estuvieron ella y Daniel de besarse. De verdad, ella quería probarlo, saber cómo se sentía… Su historial de conquistas no le ofrecía mucha experiencia en eso. De hecho, sólo recordaba haberse besado con Mark, un compañero de estudio, durante una fogata. Y fue porque él la había acorralado prácticamente. Nada de mariposas en el estómago, nada romántico como pensó que sería.

No se permitió imaginar cómo sería besar a Edward. Si de solo pensarlo, el estómago le daba un vuelco.

No miró la hora otra vez y tomó de debajo de debajo de la almohada su Ipod (un regalo de Phil y su mamá). Se colocó los auriculares en los oídos y buscó algo que se supiera, para mantener la mente ocupada.

Cerró los ojos cuando la música de "The Scientist" empezó a deslizarse por sus oídos. Sin emitir sonido, empezó a articular la letra de la canción casi sin mover los labios. Después de esta, vinieron otras más. Las oyó sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le producía estar sumergida en su cajita personal. Hubiese pasado por dormida de no ser porque un pie que colgaba de un lado de la cama se movía al ritmo de la música. Suspiró y se colocó de costado en la cama.

Entonces abrió los ojos, que ahora se sentían mejor cerrados y casi se cae de la cama del susto.

Edward estaba recostado de su escritorio con los brazos cruzados. La luz que entraba de la calle le iluminaba una sonrisa pequeña, como la de quien mira algo bonito y ríe inconscientemente.

Bella soltó un taco que hizo reír al chico mientras se incorporaba en la cama, quedando sentada en la orilla, con una mano contra el corazón que le latía descontrolado. Se quitó los auriculares y puso el aparatito bajo la almohada.

Después que se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa inicial, se fijó bien en Edward: vestía un jean sencillo y un suéter oscuro de zipper que dejaba ver una camisa de algodón blanco. No era justo que fuese tan endemoniadamente guapo.

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?- le pregunto mirándolo. Como tenía los auriculares en el oído, no lo había escuchado entrar.

-Hace poco- le respondió el sonriéndole más- Vine más temprano; Charlie se acostó hace unos 20 minutos.

Ella asintió aún con la vista puesta en los ojos verdes de su amigo. Se sentía algo cohibida y nerviosa. Era la primera vez en 3 años que él se metía a hurtadillas en su habitación, y por más que lo hubiesen hecho antes, ahora era distinto. O bueno, al menos para ella. Decidió decir algo para romper el hielo.

-¿Emmett te dejó algo de la cena?- le preguntó en broma y en parte por disculpas. Admitió que había sido algo grosera con lo de la cena.

-No- torció el gesto- tuve que prepararme algo.

-Y estás aquí para contarlo- señaló ella con sarcasmo.

Edward alzó una ceja como sólo él sabía hacerlo y luego sonrió. Tomó la silla que había tras él y la puso frente a donde estaba Bella, con el espaldar de frente, y se sentó con las piernas abiertas, una a cada lado de la silla. Eso le recordó a las películas de James Dean. Se veía tan sexy…

-Entonces- comenzó mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el respaldo de su asiento- estás saliendo con Samuel- no era una pregunta, lo dijo más como para que ella siguiera, soltando la sopa.

-Daniel-corrigió ella cautelosa.

-Como sea. ¿Estás saliendo con él?

-Si- tampoco ella era tonta, y no quería ser muy generosa con sus respuestas.

-¿Hace cuanto eso?

-Un mes… Casi.

-¿Te gusta?- su tono era serio, y aún así, no dejaba de ser suave y sensual.

-Si- Y no era mentira, sí le gustaba… Pero no como Edward. Nunca como Edward.

-¿Cuánto te gusta?- continuó al tiempo que se inclinaba sólo un poco hacia ella, traspasándola con la mirada.

-Lo suficiente como para salir con él- respondió un poco a la defensiva. Y esperó que eso le bastara.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

-No me gusta- gruñó.

-No tiene por qué- dijo, lacónica.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró molesta.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- persistió él con aquellas preguntas, que al parecer de ella, eran estúpidas.

-20- sus palabras mostraron un dejo de petulancia.

-No me gusta- insistió el joven, sin relajar el semblante adusto.

La castaña profirió un bufido.

-A ver, no entiendo que tiene de malo. Es ridículo que digas que no te gusta si ni siquiera le conoces…

-No, pero soy un hombre, y con eso me basta como para saber cómo piensan los tipos a esa edad; y sobre todo, lo que buscan- lo último lo pronunció con un énfasis que hizo que ella alzara las cejas, escéptica.

-Él no es de esos, Edward- zanjó Bella. Molestarse le hacía pensar mejores argumentos.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Y nada de lo que digas no va a cambiar nada de lo que pienso de él- le dijo decidida, ya queriendo obviar el tema. Aquello no era agradable.

Hubo una pausa.

-No es bueno para ti- dijo al final, en voz más suave y muy seguro, como si supiera mucho más que ella.

-Eso lo decido yo- los ojos de Bella estaban clavados en los verdes de su amigo y su tono era firme, cortante casi. Y no porque en realidad estuviese segura de Daniel, sino porque no le gustaba que Edward quisiera interferir así en sus cosas.

Edward no dijo nada más y ambos se miraron fijamente sin decir nada más. Fue ella quien apartó la mirada, se le había empezado a calentar la cara.

-Es tonto que te pongas en esas cuando yo ni conozco a las chicas con las que te enrollaste por allá- murmuró.

Cuando él habló, su voz ya no mostraba molestia, sino dulzura.

-Sí, pero ahora estoy aquí y es distinto. Siempre que pueda cuidarte, lo haré.

Ella le sonrió débilmente, levantando la vista. Comprendió lo insistente que sería él y se imaginó que pasarían toda la noche discutiendo (porque ella no pensaba darle la razón) si seguían con el mismo tema. Recordó algo.

Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la vista a sus pies descalzos.

-Nunca me dijiste por qué te mantuviste en silencio por tanto tiempo- se esforzó por mantener un tono neutro-. No entendía el por qué de aquel mutismo… -su voz se extinguió cuando los ojos le picaron. Parpadeó duro y cerró la boca. Alzó el rostro para verlo.

Edward miraba algún punto de la habitación, y su expresión era sombría, inescrutable. Luego de un minuto, habló.

-Tampoco tú lo hiciste- no fue un reproche, lo dijo sin nada-. Y por cómo te fuiste, supuse que estabas molesta. No sé…– se encogió de hombros- Lo dejé pasar. Y al ver que tú dabas muestras de querer hablar contigo, no quise hacer nada más.

Aquello la dejó extrañada, pero supo que en parte tenía razón. Tampoco ella había intentado buscarlo, pero no por las mismas razones. Aún así, eso no le parecía motivo suficiente… Decidió no tocar el tema más.

Ella le respondió un momento después.

-Ok, pero prométeme que esta vez será diferente- le dijo en tono serio, pero amable.

Los ojos de Edward buscaron los suyos. Sonrió un poco de lado.

-Promételo tú también- le pidió.

Bella se hizo una X en el pecho con el meñique y luego él también. Ambos se rieron al encontrar infantil eso.

Edward pareció recordar algo. Y entonces buscó en sus bolsillos hasta que extrajo de estos un saquito de terciopelo de un rojo oscuro. Se lo entregó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó dudosa.

-Un detalle. Me perdí varios de tus cumpleaños- explicó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Bella continuaba mirando el paquetito con cara incómoda.

-De verdad, no tenías que molestarte…- empezó a balbucear, pero fue interrumpida por un incrédulo Edward.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Todavía te sigue incomodando que te regalen cosas…

-De hecho, si- Lo miró de nuevo a él, que le devolvía una mirada divertida. Luego, con un ademán de impaciencia, el chico le arrebató el regalo. Lo abrió y sacó de este una bonita cadena plateada que brilló a pesar de la oscuridad relativa del cuarto.

Edward se levantó de su silla y Bella, con el corazón empezándole a martillar, observó como él se sentaba a su lado, muy cerca y le pasaba las manos alrededor del cuello para abrocharle la cadena. Sintió cómo los dedos masculinos le rozaban la nuca y se le puso la piel de gallina. Resistió el impulso de cerrar los ojos.

Él se alejó para contemplar su pecho. La chica tomó entre sus manos una bonita gota de cristal con cortes que le daban distintos colores a sus lados. Era hermoso. Simple, y aún así hermoso. Lo tocó delicadamente con los dedos.

Los ojos se le humedecieron, embriagados de emoción. Miró a Edward y en impulso, se le tiró encima en un abrazo. Después de un momento breve, él la envolvió en sus brazos masculinos y la ciñó contra sí. Bella apretó los brazos más entorno al cuello de su amigo. Sintió que le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

Estar en sus brazos, poder oler la fragancia de su piel, tenerlo más cerca… Era más de lo que podía pedir. Se sintió feliz.

Quizás estuvieron así un minuto, hasta que ella se separó suavemente, queriendo no hacerlo. Edward sonreía satisfecho.

-Gracias-murmuró con voz contenida- Es hermoso- contempló otra vez el dije cristalino- ¿Qué es?- le preguntó curiosa, subiendo la vista para mirarlo.

-¿Cómo que qué es?-preguntó él de vuelta, sobresaltado. Bella quedó extrañada.

-¿Qué forma es?- especificó.

-Oh- al parecer, no era la pregunta que esperaba- una gota.

-¿Una gota?- repitió ella como idiota.

-De lluvia- detalló- Sencilla y hermosa.

Bella sonrió aún más. Debía parecer un bufón, porque le dolían las mejillas. Una gota. No esperaba algo así. Y le encantaba. Quizás un sol, una estrella o una rosa no le hubiesen gustado tanto. Volvió sus ojos hacia la gotita, que brillaba como un diamante en su pecho… Un momento.

Lo miró con negra sospecha. Ya sabía por experiencia propia de la extrema generosidad de su amigo.

-¿Edward?- su tono era precavido- Esto es un simple brillante ¿verdad?

-Bueno…-dudó un poco y eso le bastó a ella.

Se levantó sobresaltada.

-¡No!- un susurro furioso interrumpió lo que fuera que iba a decir él- ¡No me puedes regalar un diamante!- Lo miraba irritada mientras buscaba con ambas manos el broche de la cadena en su nuca.

El de cabello cobrizo se levantó también, y le tomó las manos para que dejara la cadena en paz.

-Si puedo. Ahora acéptalo, por favor- le pidió con vehemencia, aún con las manos de las chica sujetas entre las suyas, desatando sobre ella la fuerza de sus ojos verdes.

-No, de ninguna manera- se negó, sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿Tienes idea de cuan..?

-Quédatela, por favor. La tienes que tener tú- insistió él en un tono firme.

-¡Es que es algo exagerado!- argumentó la chica, renuente a aquello. Nada más Edward Cullen podía dar aquellos regalos.

-No, no te he dado nada que no merezcas tener- vio que ella abría la boca para replicar- En cuanto te la quites, la tiro en la basura. Va en serio- le amenazó. Ella le creía capaz de eso, y más.

-Bien. Ya suéltame- le pidió, dejándose caer sentada en la cama, con los brazos cruzados y expresión cerrada- Esto es excesivo- refunfuño.

Edward se rió, contento. Siempre se salía con la suya, el muy desgraciado. De nuevo, se sentó a su lado. Bella sintió como la miraba, así que de nuevo concentró su mirada ceñuda en la gotita, aunque no pudo mantenerse molesta por tanto tiempo.

-Al menos la cadena es de plata, ¿no?- lo miró esperanzada, algo le decía que la gotita no era todo.

Su amigo se rascó la nuca con expresión culpable.

-¡Edward!- pronunció su nombre como si fuese una palabrota.

-----

Esa semana transcurrió entre deberes, visitas a casa de los Cullen (Emmett con sus bromitas), una salida de chicas con Alice y Rosalie, clases de trigonometría extras, trabajos escolares, y una visita furtiva más por aquella semana por parte de Edward a su cuarto. Se quedaron hablando por horas, de todo y de nada.

Alice, que no perdía una oportunidad de inventar algo que justificara ir de compras, estaba planeando una salida a la disco de Port Ángeles. Hasta hora, Alice, también una de sus mejores amigas, se había mantenido callada. Cosa que en parte no aliviaba a Bella. La pequeña Cullen siempre supo lo que ella sentía por su hermano, de modo que más que extraño, el hecho que ella no estuviese planeando cualquier locura, le parecía perturbador. Sabía perfectamente que algo se cocía; era imposible que la duende ni siquiera le hubiese montado una emboscada de preguntas.

La siguiente semana, faltando ya tres para que terminara el instituto y le dieran vacaciones, se acordó la salida para el jueves de Lady's Night (o más bien Alice decidió). Bella había invitado a Daniel, y él había aceptado sin problemas; era una salida de amigos. Y así aprovechaba de presentárselo a Alice, que aún no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo. Además, Rosalie también había invitado a un par de amigas suyas. Así que no irían en término de salidas de parejas y la cosa sería más cómoda.

La expectativa de salir a bailar a Bella de por si no le parecía buena idea: cualquier cosa que implicara utilizar su cuerpo de manera coordinada era algo que ponía en peligro la integridad de los que la estuviesen cerca de ella y la suya propia. Aún así, Alice le había rogado tanto, que al final se dio por vencida. De modo que el jueves anterior a la salida habían programado una tarde de compras en Port Ángeles. Y contrario a su naturaleza, Bella se había apuntado, ansiosa, porque necesitaba algún buen conjunto para causar una buena impresión a Daniel (y a Edward).

El martes de la semana de la salida Bella bajó a la Push, la reserva indígena, a visitar a Jacob, su amigo. También él había salido antes que ella de vacaciones y estaba en Hawái, visitando a Rebecca su hermana mayor. Estuvo ahí toda la tarde, hablando y riendo con él. No mencionó a Edward, aunque probablemente él ya lo supiera; Forks era un pañuelo. También lo invitó a Port Ángeles, pero Jacob declinó justificándose con un viaje corto que tenía que hacer con su padre. Esa noche antes que Bella se fuera llegó Charlie, y aquella simple visita se convirtió en una espaquetada cuando llegaron otros chicos de la reserva, y Harry Clearwater con su esposa Sue y sus dos hijos, Seth y Leah.

El miércoles salió en la tarde con Daniel. Fueron por unos helados de crema. Ella se quedó en la entrada de la heladería, donde había unas mesitas para que la gente se sentara a disfrutar del helado, o lo que fuera que pidiesen. El ambiente frío no era impedimento para que la gente de Forks llenara aquel lugar. Daniel regresó al cabo de unos 15 minutos con dos helados de cono a sentarse a su lado. Le entregó el de torta suiza (aquel nombre le recordó a alguien) con pie de limón y él se quedó con el de dulce de leche y mango. Bella le pegó el primer lengüetazo; estaba delicioso. El joven la miraba con una expresión intensa.

En el cielo, las nubes se habían empezado a juntar, formando sábanas grises que tapaban parcialmente el sol.

-Entonces…-comenzó él, con un tono jovial, mirando el helado- Edward es… un amigo, ¿no?

Bella levantó la mirada y el par de miradas se encontraron. Ella se removió un poco en su asiento y antes de responder lamió una vez más su cono.

-Si- respondió al fin- Un amigo. Regresó hace poco del exterior… Tenía tres años por allá- Intentó no parecer nerviosa o mínimamente afectada. Le sonrió- Éramos como hermanos; uña y mugre- le infundió un tono más despreocupado y divertido, como quien habla de viejas travesuras.

-Entonces… ¿No me tengo que preocupar porque sea atractivo, viva a tu lado o se haya puesto notablemente receloso cuando nos vio en tu casa?- preguntó en nota casual, sin quitarle los ojos miel de encima.

Ella se mostró muy sorprendida. ¿Celoso? Bueno, no es que no tuviera motivos. Si ella tuviese novio, y de repente aparece una Rosalie diciendo que es amiga de la vida, además de vecina, se volvería verde de los celos. Aún así, aquello no dejaba de sorprenderle… Sin embargo, él había visto los hechos tal y como se mostraban a simple vista. El trasfondo, sin duda era mucho más aburrido. La parte en que Edward la celaba como se cela a una hermanita menor no la sabía.

Mentalmente, sonrió con tristeza.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte- "Desgraciadamente", pensó para sí- Edward y yo no hemos pasado de una bonita amistad, ni pasaremos- le dijo, refiriéndose a un futuro que sólo existía en sus sueños.

Daniel se mostró escéptico. Una ceja espesa y oscura se alzó en su rostro.

-No me parece que él te vea como a una hermanita, precisamente- su expresión denotaba algo de molestia- Sobre todo por el hecho de que ya no son dos niños, y las cosas…

-¿…Cambian?- le interrumpió con gesto irónico. ¡Qué cansada estaba que todos le recordaran eso!- Hay cosas que no.

Hubo una pausa, donde su compañero la miró con un atisbo de confusión.

-Pareces triste por eso.

Bella de inmediato cambió la cara, que esperaba que no fuera de patética enamorada no correspondida. Puso especial empeño en poner una cara de indiferencia, con algo de humor.

-Que va- lo negó rotundamente- Me alegra que pueda seguir contando con él. Sólo que a veces me molesta que se meta en mis asuntos justamente por tener tanta confianza conmigo.

El castaño asintió, pero Bella pudo ver que no estaba totalmente convencido.

-No puedo creer que te sientas amenazado por un chico de secundaria- bromeó, sonriéndole coqueta, en un intento de alejar de él toda sospecha de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Daniel rió.

-Es que no puedo creer que no se haya fijado en ti como mujer- le confesó, mirándola con una intensidad que la hizo sonrojar. Sin embargo no bajó la vista- Jamás te podría ver como una hermanita… Pecaría por incesto- dijo al fin, sonriéndole con malicia, a sabiendas lo mucho que le hacían pasar comentarios de ese tipo.

Bella, que estaba degustando su helado con la lengua, se distrajo de momento por aquel comentario y empujó mucho la bola de crema, haciendo que ésta callera al suelo. Daniel se rió. Ella tomó un color rojo profundo; nadie nunca le había hecho esas insinuaciones tan directamente. Lo peor es que no lo tomaba como una falta de respeto porque realmente no había nada lascivo en él, era como un halago con contenido erótico. Y aquello le gustó mucho; el encontrarse atractiva de esa forma, saber que podía despertar eso en un hombre.

-Menos mal entonces que no estamos emparentados de ninguna forma- en un acto atrevido, decidió llevarle la corriente. Lo miró a través de las pestañas, sugerente- Sería triste que fueses al infierno por eso.

-Oh, no. Valdría la pena, sin duda alguna- le aseguró sin perder esa sonrisa seductora.

Se quedaron mirando un momento. El helado de él derritiéndose, intacto… Igual que como pasó en su casa, la noche de su última cita, el corazón de ella comenzó a bombear más rápido. De nuevo, aquella mirada. Se inclinaron un poco, acercándose. No les importó la heladería repleta… Bella quería probarlo, tenía que hacerlo. Si podía, sí podía. Sintió el aliento tibio de él en sus labios fríos y cerró los ojos. Sintió un leve roce, a penas notable…

Y entonces, su celular empezó a sonar, haciendo que pegara un bote.

-Es broma- musitó él, de malas pulgas, y se alejó de ella para darle un espacio a que contestara. Bella, profiriendo un taco, con el momento hecho trizas a sus pies, buscó el móvil en su cartera.

-¿Diga?

-_¿Bella?- _Era Alice. Y cuando la viera, la iba a matar- _¡Acabo de ver en la página web de Nash (la tienda preferida de Alice en Port Ángeles) un outfit perfecto para ti_!- se imaginaba a Alice pegando saltitos donde fuera que estuviese. Cerró los ojos un momento.

-¿Para eso me llamaste?

-_¡¿Te parece poco?!- _la voz incrédula de su amiga la hizo irritar.

-Estoy ocupada Alice, nos vemos mañana- zanjó.

-_No… Es que… es que_- Alice nunca titubeaba. Aquello era malo- _¡No puedo esperar y ya estoy estacionándome en la heladería en que me dijiste que ibas a estar!_

Aquello la dejó boquiabierta. Estuvo seguro que enrojecía, pero de pura rabia. No sólo mataría a Alice, sino que lo haría lenta y dolorosamente.

-¡_Bella, DEBEMOS tener ese mini hoy_!- su vos imprimía la misma desesperación de una llamada de vida o muerte- _Oh, ya te veo… Vaya. ¿Esa es tu cita? Está francamente guapí… _

Bella cortó la llamada, y miró a Daniel apenada. El joven la miraba con gesto paciente, casi no parecía molesto.

-Discúlpame, es Alice… Ella tiene un serio problema mental… No sabe ser oportuna.

El asintió.

-¿Y qué quería?

-Me está esperando en el estacionamiento- respondió con pesar y señaló avergonzada el Lamborghini amarillo de su amiga, futura comida de pirañas.

-Oh.

Le dio pena la expresión que puso Daniel. Luego le sonrió con cierta congoja. Probablemente él también estuviese odiando a Alice en esos momentos.

Bella se levantó y cogió su cartera.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?- le preguntó con una sonrisa de disculpas. En ese momento, empezó a llover.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana- le besó la mejilla, y ella se fue corriendo a través de la lluvia hasta el coche amarillo.

Dentro, estaba Alice, mirándola con su cara de Ángel.

-Alice- le dijo no más entrar en el tibio y seco interior del carro- Espero que hayas tenido oportunidad suficiente de decirle a Jasper lo mucho que lo amas porque después vas a estar muerta y no vas a poder hacerlo.

La más pequeña de las dos abrió sus ojos, confundida.

-Ya va. ¿Tú no te querías ir?- preguntó extrañada.

-¡No!- gimió Bella, dándose una palmada en la frente- ¿Quién te dijo eso?- le preguntó de manera retórica.

-¡Pero si estabas en una cita "problema"!- arguyó la duendecilla, espantada.

Bella la miró hecha un lío, y molesta.

-¡Estaba con Daniel, Alice!

-_Él_ me dijo que tú lo habías llamado porque necesitabas ser rescatada de una horrible cita- dijo a borbotones, con cara de querer llorar-… Y yo me ofrecí a venir por ti, así ya no tendrías que seguir soportando la calamidad de una mala cita, ya que tu eres demasiado educada como para irte así no más… y… Dios, ¡no sabía que era con Daniel con quien estabas!

Mientras escuchaba derrotada y confusa, Bella pudo entenderlo todo. Sintió como la rabia le emergía como la lava de un volcán enorme. Miró con ansia homicida a su amiga.

-Alice- la interrumpió con voz mordazmente suave- ¿Quien-te-dijo-eso?

La pequeña Cullen se quedó callada, mirándola con los ojos como platos. El silencio se lo dijo todo.

-¡Voy a matar a Edward!- ladró. Entonces Alice arrancó el carro, pensando que era mejor alejar por un tiempo prudencial a su amiga de su hermano.

No había derecho. Primero, llegaba como si nada, a moverle el piso que tanto le había costado poner firme. Después, quiere que sigan siendo amigos, como si no le hubiese partido nunca el corazón cuando se fue. Luego la visita de noche, haciendo que piense con las hormonas disparadas más que con su cabeza. La hace dudar. Le regala un diamante (¡un diamante! ¡A quien se le ocurre!) Y ahora, sabotea su cita a con premeditación y alevosía. Estaba bien que quisiera protegerla, cuidarla. Bien…

Pero aquello… Aquello era pasarse de la ralla.

Aquella, fue la gota que casi colmó el vaso para Bella.

**--------------------**

Hola linduras!!! Gracias por seguir esta humilde historia! A mis lectoras: **christti, spoon masen, , bells masen potter, frutillahx20, kimberlymbc..... GRACIAS POR APOYARME CON ESTA HISTORIA!!! Besos a todas!**

Ya ven, soso el capítulo? Malo? Desordenado? Movido? Confuso? Díganme!!!

Pobre bella que se queda sin beso. Y esta vez por culpa de su querido amigo Edward.

¿Qué tal les ha caído Daniel? Trato de hacerlo un temido adversario para Edward... (aunque nunca haya competencia). A mi me gusta hasta ahora, ya veremos luego!!

Espero que les haya gustado, porque me costó horrores! El próximo capi será el de la salida a la disco….

Uuuuuu… Sorpresas!!!

Un beso, nos leemos!


	4. Contigo mal, sin ti peor

Capítulo 4. Contigo mal, sin ti peor.

Alice miraba de rato en rato a su amiga, lista para llamar al Hospital para que las esperasen en caso de que la vena del cuello de la castaña estallara. No se le veía contenta, para nada. Y no la culpaba, ella estaría igual de furiosa si Edward hubiese hecho lo mismo. Eran pocas –por no decir contadas- las ocasiones donde no entendía a su hermano menor, y esta era una de ellas. Actuaba como un idiota, y lo estaba arruinando todo.

El silencio empezó por desesperarla, así que encendió la radio del convertible. Miró de nuevo a Bella, que tenia cara de planear un asesinato. No le hubiese importado, y quizás hasta la hubiese ayudado si la victima en potencia no fuese su querido y guapo hermano. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero en realidad no le competía a ella arreglarlos a ellos dos. Aunque le parecía sumamente estupida e innecesaria a situación, la habia prometido a Jasper que no metería su nariz en eso. Suspiro.

-Bella….

-Lo voy a matar, Alice- dijo la aludida con voz contenida, mirando hacia el frente con gesto sombrío.

-Si, bueno, estas en todo tu derecho- convino la pequeña Cullen, asintiendo- Pero primero, yo que tú, hablaría con él…-dudó un poco- Edward no es de los que actúan solo por sabotear.

Bella bufó, y Alice se imagino como ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Dime a ver si no lo matarías si te hubiese interrumpido tu primer beso con Jasper. Dos veces- El enojo teñía sus palabras.

-Ah, bueno… Creo que tampoco lo haría.

Bella la miro incrédula.

-Jasper lo habría hecho antes que yo lo pensara- le explico, y rió un poco. La más pequeña pareció meditarlo, y luego, con mucha cautela, dijo- De todas maneras, es diferente… Daniel no es tu Jasper, Bella.

Bella la miro entre dolida y sorprendida. Tenia cara de "¿Y tú qué sabes?".

-Disculpa –murmuró Alice, apenada. Se notaba que habia dado en la llaga- Eso no es mi asunto.

La castaña no dijo nada en unos segundos, luego negò con la cabeza, mirando esta vez la carretera.

-No importa, igual es la verdad- musitó.

Hubo una pausa, luego Alice habló.

-Edward es idiota, ya no importa que no hables con el antes de matarlo.

La castaña hizo un ruidito raro entre una risa y un bufido. Luego, sin aviso, un hipido la hizo botar y lo siguieron lagrimas, para su bochorno.

-Oh, no, no llores, ¡Te salen arrugas!- eso era lo que siempre le decía Esme a ella cuando lloraba, y a veces funcionaba. Pero estaba seguro que a su amiga no se le aplicaba mucho, aun así, entre lágrimas, Bella produjo una sonrisita que tampoco duró mucho.

-¡Que tonta, no puedo evitarlo!- gimió. Se limpió las lágrimas, pero a estas le seguían mas- Me gusta Daniel, y de verdad intento que lo haga más… Pero siempre está Edward, quiera o no. Y siento que lo sigo queriendo, que eso es como una enfermedad que no se me va a curar, porque el me sigue viendo como su hermanita menor…

Alice apretó la boca en una línea fina. Quería a Edward, pero sinceramente, a veces también le provocaba patearle las bolas. No quería ver sufriendo a Bella, pero no estaría bien hacer de intermediario. Ellos dos tendrían que arreglar sus asuntos. Por fin llegaron a Port Ángeles, y pronto estuvieron estacionadas en Nash. Alice apagó el carro, y abrazó a su amiga, que por lo menos ya no lloraba tanto.

-Todo va a salir bien, ya verás- le consoló, segura de sí misma.

Se apartaron, y Bella la miró de forma escéptica.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Oh, lo he visto- al tiempo que sonreía, se dio unos golpecitos suaves en la sien.

-¿Ahora resulta que eres vidente?- le preguntó con una ceja enarcada, ya sin llorar.

-Si, y no te conviene apostar en mi contra- la sonrisa de Alice se pareció mucho a la del gato de Chesire.

La otra le dirigió una mirada de condescendencia que solo se le da a los perturbados mentales cuando hay que seguirles la corriente.

-Ya…-Hizo una pausa- Bueno, ya que eres vidente, ¿Me puedes decir quien gana el juego de baloncesto de hoy? He apostado con Emmett, y seria injusto darle más dinero al hacendado, ¿no?

-Eso no es elegante, pero veré que puedo hacer- le prometió Alice con una sonrisa enorme. Le tomó la mano en un apretón- Todo irá bien, Bella.

La castaña asintió no muy convencida, y miró hacia la puerta de Nash. Alice pensó que ella no se sentiría bien hasta que de verdad se arreglara con su hermano, así que no podía hacer mas que intentar animarla.

-La tarjeta me está quemando el bolsillo… Y oigo la ropa llamándonos, ¿Tu no?- le pregunto, sin quitar la sonrisa traviesa de su hermoso rostro.

-Que va. Eso es exclusivo de los locos – Le respondió volviéndose hacia ella. Bella respiró profundo- Acabemos con esto de una vez.

………………..

Ir de compras, aunque no fuese una de sus actividades favoritas, no fue tan malo en aquella ocasión. Su amiga le mostró varios conjuntos que ella rechazaba continuamente. Por alguna razón, esas prendas le parecía que lucían mejor en cuerpos como el de la pelinegra, o tal vez Rosalie. Pero como que no eran para ella, o al menos así lo sentía. Sin embargo, no pudo contra la insistencia de Alice y al final terminó en un probador, ataviada con un mini vestido (que mini era quedarse corto, sentía que se le veía hasta lo blanco de su alma) negro brillante, de lentejuelas opacas, pero lentejuelas al fin.

Se miró en el espejo una vez más: el borde del vestido, que finalizaba con una franja de seda negra, le llegaba a mitad del muslo. No tenia escote al frente, sino en la espalda, en forma de V, este le llegaba lo justo a nivel del ombligo, calculó. Era manga ¾, y la verdad, era mono.

-¡Bella, sal para verte!- la voz de barítono de Alice la sobresaltó.

-No creo que esto sea adecuado para salir a una disco, Alice… Es incómodo- dijo, viéndose insegura en el espejo.

-Bueno, ¿y con que esperas ir a la disco, con un hábito?

-Tampoco con un metro de tela y lentejuelas, Alice- se defendió.

-Sal- casi sonó amenazante la voz de la Cullen, casi.

Bella no se miró otra vez ante de salir.

Vio como la expresión de Alice cambiaba de medio molesta a encantada totalmente. Le brillaron los ojos y Bella anticipó problemas.

-¡Es perfecto!- exclamó emocionada su vecina y amiga, dando saltitos. A su lado, estaba la chica que las había estado atendiendo desde que entraron, esta asintió con una sonrisa aprobatoria- Nos lo llevamos.

Bella la miró avergonzada.

-No, no, de ninguna manera. No me voy a llevar esto…

Pero Alice ya no hacia caso. Vagaba por la tienda como un remolino azabache, en busca de solo sabe Dios qué cosa.

-¡Alice! No me voy a llevar esto, ya te lo dije- le informó cuando la chica regresó a su lado. Se metió en el probador de nuevo, y empezó a bajarse el vestidito.

-Oh, Bella, hazlo por mí. ¿Estas segura que te fijaste bien como te queda? ¡Luce de infarto! –Hizo una pausa- Mataría por verle la cara a Edward cuando te vea con eso encima.

Alice sabia que decir para hacerla dudar, y la odiaba por eso a veces. Ante la mención de su torturador oficial, Bella se imaginó usando el vestido para él. Imagino la sonrisa de Edward y se preguntó como la miraría. Cerró los ojos un momento, y se obligó a no seguir recreando fantasías tontas.

-No me lo voy a llevar, y es mi última palabra.

¿Dijo que no se lo iba a llevar? Entonces lo dijo porque se le olvidó quien era Alice Cullen. Luego de ir por un especial de chocolate al Java Garden, el mejor café de Port Ángeles, se regresaban a Forks en el deportivo amarillo de la pelinegra. Entre los pies, en el piso del auto, estaba su bolsa, con _su_ vestido. Su maldito vestido. De nada sirvió su negativa, al final, Alice le dijo que quisiera o no, se lo llevarían. Bella sabia que hablaba enserio, así que prefirió pagarlo ella antes que la duendecilla se pusiera generosa. Dios, aquello debía ser de familia.

Al caer la noche, ya estaba en casa. Charlie aún no había llegado, así que aprovechó el momento para ponerse a estudiar trigonometría luego de sacar a descongelar algo de pescado. Parecía que por más pescado que preparara, este nunca amainaba. Quizás se reprodujera por mitosis. Luego que su padre llegara, metió la cena en el horno y siguió estudiando. Él se sentó con gesto cansado en el sofá, cerca de ella y prendió la tele. En seguida, la narración de un partido llenó la sala a un volumen aceptable; Charlie respetaba su momento de estudiar. Cenaron casi en silencio, a excepción de varias preguntas acerca del instituto o el trabajo, y comentarios aislados acerca de acontecimientos sin mucha importancia en el pueblo.

-Papá, te acuerdas que te mencioné que mañana saldría a Port Ángeles con los Cullen, ¿no?- Y Daniel, pero encontró pertinente omitir el dato.

-Si, a mover el esqueleto, ¿no?- preguntó el hombre, con una mueca que a luces decía que aquella idea no era de su total agrado, pero que ya no podía hacer mucho por evitarlo. Bella aprecio su esfuerzo y quiso decirle que mas nunca le llamara así a bailar, pero al final se limitó a asentir- No sabía que te gustara tanto eso.

-No me gusta tanto, solo que no quise rechazar la invitación de Alice… Ya sabes como se pone.

-Si….-La miró fijamente, y luego habló con preocupación de padre- ¿Me prometes que llevaras el spray ese que te di desde que llegaste a Forks?

-Con Emmett al lado, no creo que lo vaya a necesitar- le dijo con sinceridad. No creía que nadie en su sano juicio fuera a meterse con alguna de ellas estando semejante ejemplar masculino como Emmett a su lado. Eso sin contar a Edward y a Jasper, que resultaban bastante amenazadores cuando querían, sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Igual, nena. Hazlo por mi tranquilidad, ¿si?- la miró con aquellos ojos oscuros –sus mismos ojos- llenos de un sentimiento que la hacia sentirse en calor, en casa y protegida. No pudo negarse.

-Esta bien, pero que sepas que es innecesario. Voy a estar bien, así que no me esperes despierto.

Luego de lavar los platos, dejó a Charlie con los Bulls y se fue a dar un largo baño con esponja y mucho de su eterno champú de fresas. Salió del baño vestida con un pantalón largo de algodón y una camiseta vieja y suave de color azul claro con un feo dibujo que ella misma había hecho a los 6 años y le había regalado a su mamá. Bajó para tomar un poco de agua.

-Hasta mañana, papá- dijo mientras sabía las escaleras de regreso.

-Duerme bien, cariño- le contestó Charlie, en voz bastante alta para que ella le escuchara sobre el ruido de la tv.

Dejó la toalla sobre la silla del escritorio y procedió a desenredarse el nido de pollos que tenía por cabello sentada en la cama.

Un ruido en una esquina oscura de la habitación la hizo retroceder hasta el espaldar de la cama como un ratón asustado, enarbolando el cepillo como un arma. Una risita suave la paró de empezar a chillar como una desquiciada. Edward avanzó con tranquilidad hasta sentarse en el borde la cama, mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa bailándole en los labios.

Bella botó el aire que había estado reteniendo, y bajó el cepillo.

-Se te esta haciendo costumbre irrumpir en mi cuarto- le dijo ella, tratando de no hacer notar su profunda molestia.

Edward enarcó las cejas.

-Antes eso no te molestaba- dijo.

Ella rodó los ojos y se dio cuenta que la comisura de la boca le tiraba hacia arriba al recordar aquellos días donde mas de una vez subían a la terraza de la casa de Charlie para hablar al aire libre, o solo para mirar idiotizados el cielo por horas. Extrañaba eso enormemente, pero decirlo seria demasiado.

-Vamos, Edward, ya no tenemos 15. Debes admitir que el hecho que tú estés en mi cuarto, de noche...- entonces se calló de golpe y lo miro. Aquello no habia sonado bien, pero se habia interrumpido antes de meter aun mas la pata. Luego se dio cuenta que aquel silencio dejaba la frase inconclusa e insinuante. Muy lentamente, una ceja de él se elevo, al igual que una parte de sus finos labios.

-¿Que?

La castaña se sonrojó, y estuvo segura que a pesar de la oscuridad, el pudo notarlo. Lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. No dijo nada.

- Eso que acabas de decir ha sonado demasiado sugerente y podría tener muchos términos- su tono fue suave y seductor sin esfuerzo. Parecía divertido por aquello.

-No digas estupideces- le gruñó, maldiciéndose por haber dicho en voz alta, por haber imaginado que algo podría pasar entre ellos. En su cuarto. De noche. Pensó en otra cosa con rapidez- ¿Entonces, que haces aquí?

-Oh, Bella, vamos...- se echó atravesado en la cama, como si fuese de él, poniendo las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza y mirando al techo- Antes no te lo cuestionabas tanto- su tono de reproche la hizo molestar. Obviamente, él no recordaba el episodio de aquella tarde. O era eso, o lo ignoraba a propósito.

-Antes no tenia motivos- arguyó la chica con rapidez- ¿No vienes, por casualidad, por unas disculpas?- intento ponerle a su tono un tinte de reproche, no dejándose vencer por la visión exquisita de los brazos muy bien formados de su amigo. Lo miro a la cara al tiempo que él se ponía de lado, apoyándose de su antebrazo.

.-Unas disculpas- repitió él, meditándolo, como si aun no tuviese claro si eso estaba bien o mal- Seria hipócrita si te pidiese disculpas. Se supone que debes sentirlo de veras.

Aquello la dejo atónita.

-O sea, que tú no lo sientes- no lo preguntó, lo tenía claro.

El rostro divino de Edward estaba serio y seguro.

-No.

Le provocó patearle las pelotas. ¡Que descarado! No podía creer hasta que punto se creía el con derecho de interferir en su vida amorosa -recientemente inaugurada-. Y que se la saboteara así sin más, sin vergüenza, o por lo menos el decoro de fingirla.

Ella le arrojó una almohada que tenía detrás, al tiempo que bufaba indignada. Saltó de la cama hasta la puerta, y la abrió. Se quedó ahí, mirándolo sentarse, mientras echaba chispas. El la contemplo como si a ella se le olvidase algo.

-Vete- articuló furiosa, sin que de su boca saliera ningún ruido. Normalmente ella no era una persona violenta, pero aquello era el colmo.

Edward se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ella hubiese deseado que opusiera algo de resistencia y que no se marchara ten fácilmente, porque en el fondo debía admitir que no quería que el se fuera.

-Supongo que a Charlie no le va a gustar verme bajar de tu cuarto a estas horas, pero eres tu la que manda- comentó como si nada.

Antes que cruzara el umbral, ella lo habia tomado de la manga del suéter y había cerrado la puerta, alejándolo de esta. Se sintió idiota, claro. Suspiró y bajo la cabeza. Tomó valor y levantó la vista hacia él. No dejó que su altura o su porte la intimidaran más de lo que ya lo hacían.

-¿Que pasó hoy? ¿Por que te metes en mis asuntos? Estaba con Daniel, la estábamos pasando bien...- la irritación por recordar los hechos de aquella tarde bulló en su interior con rapidez, haciendo que soltara a bocajarro lo que le venía a la cabeza- Incluso estuvimos a punto de b…- se interrumpió pensando que era mejor omitir el detalle. Lo miró, aun mas molesta- ¡Y lo estropeaste!

La mirada de Edward se oscureció, no parecía nada contento.

-Me alegro haber estropeado cualquier cosa que estuvo a punto de pasar- su voz hosca la hizo sorprenderse.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- preguntó en un susurro molesto.

-Mi problema es ese tipo- dijo de forma cortante, con la mandíbula tensa, atravesándola con la mirada.

-Ni lo conoces, así que ni siquiera es tu problema. No te metas en esto.

Edward soltó aire de forma brusca, pareció un sonido animal casi. Miró hacia otro lado, luego la miró de nuevo a ella. Sus ojos brillaban a pesar de lo oscuro, con un sentimiento que ella no pudo identificar.

-Yo se que no debería, y aún así me importa- algo pareció quebrarse en su voz, una nota de cansancio y rendición que cayó en el suelo y luego quedó flotando, como una muda confesión.

Bella tragó saliva, nerviosa. Algo encendió en su pecho una llamita pequeña como la luz de una vela. Y odió sentirse esperanzada por nada.

- Yo se que tu no quieres que me pase nada malo- comenzó a decirle, con un tono mas blando- pero no puedes ir por ahí saboteándome las citas que tenga solo porque quieras protegerme. Soy grande como para escoger bien con quien quiero estar…

-No es solo que quiera protegerte, Bella… - le explicó en un susurro contenido, como si no quisiera decir lo que decía, o como si le costara mucho. Ella dejó de respirar y lo miró expectante- Es que no puedo verte con ningún otro tipo.

Bella pensó en lo estùpido de sus celos amistosos… Porque eran celos de amigos, ¿no? Respiró profundamente.

-Los amigos deberían poder hacerlo- dijo, como para animarlo a que lo hiciera él de una vez- No voy a dejar de ser tu amiga por Daniel- tuvo cuidado en no sonar triste cuando dijo eso-, sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo… y… - aquello parecía un triste discurso para un grupo de apoyo. Y no es que lo decía sin sentirlo, porque antes que nada, ellos fueron amigos, pero esos sentimientos de ella habían mutado, y decirle que siempre iba a ser su amiga cuando en realidad quería ser otra cosa, le dolía.

-No me entiendes- la interrumpió suavemente, sonriendo de forma atribulada y mirándola con ojos tiernos. La chica cerró la boca y esperó a que él siguiera- No puedo mirarte con otro tipo porque desde hace mucho que te veo como más que una amiga…

Quizás él no se dio cuenta, pero ella sintió como el corazón se le paralizaba y la respiración se le quedaba atorada en la garganta. Debía estar oyendo mal. No pudo dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, que en aquellos momentos refulgían con intensidad, clavados en los suyos.

-…Y sé que soy egoísta, pero ansío demasiado tu compañía como para hacer lo correcto.

-Me alegro- murmuró.

Ninguno de los dos estuvo preparado para su reacción. Enredó su cabello broncíneo entre sus dedos, sólo estando conciente de la insoportable necesidad de besarlo, y buscó con su boca la de él, cerrando los ojos. Al momento en que sus labios se encontraron, una corriente la atravesó por la columna, quemándola al instante. Su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo violento.

Supo que Edward había estado deseando ese contacto cuando la tomó por la nuca para acercarla más a él. Decir que había estado esperando ese momento hace años, era decir poco. Hubiera podido entrar Charlie por esa puerta, y a ella no le hubiese importado. Estaba besando a Edward, era todo lo que importaba. No le costó mucho sincronizar el movimiento de su boca, al de él. No era un beso tierno: habían demasiados años de anhelo de por medio para eso.

Ella atrapó el labio inferior de él en un pequeño mordisco, no sabiendo desde cuando había tenido tantas ganas de hacer eso. De la garganta del chico brotó un sonido gutural y corto que quedó grabado en su memoria. Volvió a besarlo, pero se dio cuenta que el no estaba tan inmerso en la cuestión como en un principio. Casi gimió cuando Edward la separó con delicadeza de él.

Cuando abrió los ojos, él aún los tenía cerrados. Y al igual que ella, respiraba con fuerza, de forma superficial. Al instante, pudo ver las pupilas dilatadas de los ojos verdes y el resto de su expresión, que no le gustó para nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- temerosa, regresó sus manos a sus costados- ¿Hice algo que…?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Esto no está bien, Bella… -tenía la voz ronca.

Ella lo miró dolida y confundida. Retrocedió un poco; no le era posible pensar bien cuando lo único que quería era besarlo de nuevo. Aún los labios le hormigueaban.

- Pero tú dijiste que…- balbuceó.

-Yo sé, pero eso no quita que esto esté mal- Se alejó unos pasos de ella, y desvió la mirada-. Me voy en un menos de dos meses, no quiero…- tomó aire bruscamente- Esto es un error.

Aquello le dolió, y no pudo disimularlo. "Un Error". ¿Cómo podía ser un error? No entendía nada.

-No estoy siendo justo contigo- le dijo, regresando su mirada a ella. Una expresión de impotencia y rabia demostraban que se debatía internamente. Ella no quería razón, y entendía a la perfección que quería decir él… Pero ahora, después de haber llegado a ese punto, sentía que no había retro. Y no le importaba demasiado que él luego se fuera, sabía los riesgos que corría, y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlos- Siento que te estoy dando esperanzas, y no quisiera que después que yo me fuera…

No fue necesario que Edward siguiera para que ella supiera lo que él quería decir. Fuera lo que fuera que había comenzado esa noche entre ellos, no tenía futuro. Y de pronto, no lo culpaba por no querer seguir adelante con aquello. Se tragó las lágrimas y el dolor que sentía hasta que este quedó relegado como una bola llena de espinas, atravesada más allá de su garganta.

-Te entiendo- susurró con voz seca y triste. Miró a otro lado antes que él advirtiera que los ojos empezaban a aguársele. No quería que él supiera el daño que le hacía todo aquello.

Se quedaron callados por un momento.

-Te prometo que no voy a hacer nada más por evitar que estés con Daniel, o con cualquier otro que quieras- su tono carecía de emoción. Bella no quiso creer en lo que transmitía su voz: lo mucho que le costaba hacer esa promesa- Fui idiota al pretender que no estuvieras con ningún otro, sólo porque no soportaba el hecho que tampoco yo podría estar contigo. Lo siento.

Cerró los ojos cuando él se acercó para besarle la frente y despedirse. No lo miró ni siquiera cuando salió por la ventana.

Bella se arrastró hasta la cama, intentando ignorar esa punzada en el pecho. _No seas idiota, ¿No era eso lo que querías, que te dejara en paz? _La voz en su cabeza sonó triste, casi sin fuerzas. Una parte pensó que así era mejor. Pero le era imposible ahora estar bien con otro sabiendo que los sentimientos de Edward por ella no distaban mucho de lo que ella misma sentía por él. Le era imposible no sentirse impotente ante aquella situación estupida donde se resistían a lo que sentían por un bien mayor; para no sufrir luego.

Pensó en que quizás él no la quería lo suficiente como para intentarlo, y aquello le pareció de un modo, más aceptable que cualquier otra explicación. Siempre supo que ella era demasiado poco para alguien como él.

Luego que estuvo bajo las mantas, echa un ovillo, dejó que lágrimas silenciosas fluyeran libres y dejaran de intoxicarla por dentro.

………………..

Alice miró una vez más el conjunto que había escogido para el día siguiente. Había algo en él que no la convencía del todo. Sacó un par de blusas más y las armó en distintas mudas sobre la cama. Las estuvo mirando por un rato, hasta que un sonido llamó su atención. Le bajó el volumen al reproductor, y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. El sonido, suave y armonioso, venía del cuarto de Edward. Cruzó el pasillo, y se quedó en la puerta sin hacer ruido, escuchando la música que salía de modo menguado de las paredes. Frunció el ceño. No era una música alegre: Eran notas de melancolía, tristeza, y aún así… La melodía rebosaba de belleza. Se sorprendió mucho, hacía años que el chico no tocaba el piano. Debía de haber una razón importante para ello. Tocó tímidamente con los nudillos. La música paró, y Edward le dijo que pasara.

La chica entró y vio como su hermano se daba la vuelta en el taburete del piano, y la observaba. No necesito observar demasiado sus ojos como para darse cuenta que él no estaba del todo bien.

-¿Qué hiciste?- le preguntó, con un tono de reproche que no puedo evitar. Le fue demasiado fácil detectar el gesto de culpabilidad de su rostro.

Edward la miró ceñudo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que hice algo malo?

Alice se sentó en el suelo con su elegancia de bailarina y cruzó las piernas.

-Tienes cara de culpable- Le dedicó al chico una mirada elocuente que bastó para que él no dijera nada más. Hubo una pausa, donde ella esperó pacientemente a que su hermano se confesara. Tampoco fue que esperó demasiado.

-Lo estropeé todo, Al- dijo el chico, con una mueca de disgusto. No era muy habitual escuchar a Edward decir esas palabras con tanta mala vibra. Los hombros masculinos estaban hundidos, y nada en su porte parecía altivo, como de último se había mostrado.

-Desde hace rato que no estás haciendo las cosas bien, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías de antemano…- convino ella con tranquilidad. Había algo más, lo olía- ¿Qué pasó?

Un respiro profundo por parte del de pelo cobrizo, y luego la confidencia:

-Bella y yo nos besamos.

La muchacha se quedó un momento con la expresión en blanco. Parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Tan malo eres besando como para que lo digas así? ¿Tan desastroso fue?

Edward le dedicó una mirada huraña. Si había algo especial entre ellos, era esa conexión extraña y maravillosa que hacía que se entendiesen sin muchas palabras. Como si se comunicasen por medio de telepatía o pudieran leerse el pensamiento. Ella sabía que a veces, eso le irritaba, pero no era todo el tiempo. Intentó entender la mente enredada de su hermano menor.

-Oh- se sorprendió, luego de darle vueltas al asunto un instante- Tú no querías que pasara… ¿Quién lo comenzó?

-Ella- Respondió él, con una exhalación.

Alice sonrió, orgullosa por un momento de su amiga. Sabía que en el fondo, era una chica de iniciativa.

-¡Esa es mi chica!- rió sola. Edward hundió la cabeza entre las manos, apoyadas en las rodillas. Luego se puso seria otra vez -¿Qué sucedió luego?

Él no levantó la cabeza para responderle.

-Rompí el beso, y le dije como un idiota que eso había sido un error- musitó, en un tono enfermizo. Ella se preguntó si tendría que detenerlo para que no se pegara contra la pared.

La duendecilla profirió un silbido por lo bajo.

-Tú lo has dicho: Un idiota- concordó, sin tono acusatorio.

-Gracias, hermana, por tu apoyo incondicional- musitó con ironía él.

-Es la verdad -Otra pausa- Es obvio que lo embarraste tú, así que a ti te toca arreglarlo.

No era la primera vez que Edward escuchaba aquello, porque la miró con gesto de "Dime-algo-que-no-sepa".

-No ayudas, Alice.

La pequeña chica le sacó la lengua, pero se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado, para luego darle unas palmaditas conciliadoras en la espalda.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- le preguntó un momento después.

Alice se dio cuenta lo que encerraba la pregunta, y vio en los ojos de su hermano el sacrificio y lo difícil que le era hacer lo correcto. Porque estaba segura que Edward al final, haría lo correcto. Aunque saliera dañado. No se equivocó.

-Me voy a hacer a un lado, Al. Estoy aquí solo de vacaciones… -Se notaba lo arrepentido que estaba y lo molesto consigo mismo también- Bella se merece algo más que un amorío adolescente de verano- su tono maduro no la sorprendió. No esperaba menos de su hermano. Por más mierda que le pareciese toda aquella situación, no podía dejar de pensar que era lo mejor. Por el momento.

Desde que conoció a Edward, cuando él tenía 5 y ella 6, él ya sabía que quería ser doctor, como Carlisle. Y ahora que le habían ofrecido un cupo en una de las mejores escuelas, se venía a enrollar de esa manera (enrollar mentalmente, no del modo vulgar). Por otra parte, mucho antes que el joven lo supiera, ella ya sabía que él amaba a Bella (y hasta el sol de hoy no había oído de sus labios decirlo de forma abierta).

Casi ríe al recordar las veces que se peleó en el recreo porque algún grandulón empujó a Bella, o porque le habían quitado la paleta, o porque le habían arrebatado el cuaderno. Si, también lo había hecho por ella misma, pero el brillo de adoración en sus ojos verdes era algo más especial cuando miraba a su amiga. O cuando hablaba de ella (esto, claro, nunca se lo dijo porque sabía de sobra que él le costaría admitirlo). Más de una vez entró a hurtadillas al cuarto de su hermano y encontró a Bella ahí dormida, protegida entre los brazos de él. Por más trillado que sonase, esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, casi del modo perfecto en que ella misma lo estaba para Jasper (casi, porque no lograba imaginar un amor tan grande como el suyo con su novio).

Se sentía impotente al ver como su amiga y su hermano sufrían, pero ella no era cupido (y no es que le molestase serlo), y debía dejar que ellos se las arreglasen solos. Porque si estaban hechos el uno para el otro, alguna forma hallarían para estar juntos. Así no fuera ese año, ni el que viene, ni en 3 más.

Entendía el lío que debía tener Edward en la cabeza: El compromiso que sentía hacia sus padres y hacia él mismo por estudiar su carrera; y por otra parte, la desazón al dejar al amor de su vida en Forks. Si, sonaba melodramático, pero vamos, ¿Qué en la adolescencia no es de vida o muerte?

-Bueno, más te vale que al final todo salga bien. No me importa cómo- su tono entre divertido y amenazante hizo que Edward la mirara interesado -, pero le he dicho a Bella que vi que todo saldría bien. Y no quiero usar mis influencias para hacerte sufrir, Edward. Mira que tengo una reputación que mantener.

La mirada de interés fue sustituida por una mezcla de exasperación y burla.

-Todo el mundo sabe que estás loca, así que no te preocupes… ¡Ah! -Alice le dio en la cabeza y se paró de la silla con aire resuelto y expresión de fingida severidad. Se dirigió danzando hacia la puerta.

-Respeta, soy mayor que tú- le envió un besito por el aire y desapareció.

…………..

Había decidido no ir al final a _Quantum_, la discoteca. La verdad, era por cobardía. Después de lo de anoche, no quería verle la cara a Bella. No soportaría ver que ella le dirigiera una mirada de odio, o que no quisiera hablarle.

Pero claro, se le olvidó por un momento a quien tenía como hermana y a quien tenía como cuñada. Alice era el ser mas persuasivo que conocía. Cuando te dabas cuenta, estabas haciendo exactamente lo que ella quería. Y hubiese pensado que él era fácilmente influenciable sino hubiese sido porque todos, incluyendo Esme, Carlisle y hasta Rosalie, cedían a los encantos de la duendecilla. Y cuando la rubia y la morena se juntan, no hay quien quede a salvo. A veces, en serio compadece a Jasper y a Emmett.

Por eso, antes que Alice le pusiera guardia en la habitación y se tomara la tarea de vestirlo (el equivalente a Disneyland para ella), se bañó y vistió. No se dio mala vida con la ropa, y escogió un jean de mezclilla, una camisa clara y una cazadora oscura. Se dejó el cabello húmedo peinado con las manos.

Abajo, estaban Jasper y Emmett sentados en el sofá junto a Carlisle y Esme, que estaban juntos en otro mueble.

-¿Y las chicas?- preguntó, y ni supo bien por qué. Era obvio que aún estaban arreglándose.

-Ya sabes cómo son- fue lo que dijo Jasper, sin molestarse, era suficiente explicación para justificar que ellas tardaran dos horas más que ellos en estar listas. Pero ese día se compadecieron de ellos, y bajaron tan sólo media hora después de Edward.

Alice, vestía un pantalón blanco pegado a los tobillos… Y a todas partes, en realidad. Una blusa gris brillante holgada y unos tacones, que a pesar de ser inmensos, no la hacía parecer mucho más alta. Llegó dando saltitos hacia su novio, que se paró para recibirla entre sus brazos. Siempre Alice le recordaba a un gatito que es amigo de un perro grande –Jasper-. Sonrió.

Rosalie… Bueno, era Rosalie. Siempre le parecía una chica excepcionalmente atractiva. Esa noche llevaba una mini falda –Pobre Emmett- y una bonita blusa blanca con escote. El cabello de Rosalie estaba recogido por la mitad, largo hasta la cintura y con rizos al final. Aún con tacones, su novio la repasaba por media cabeza. Tuvo que contener la risa al ver la mirada llena de deseo de su hermano. Lo que le faltaba era babear.

Aún así, ni Rosalie, ni ninguna otra chica, por más guapa que fuese podía ejercer en él la décima parte… ¡No, que decía la décima! La centésima parte de la atracción que Bella tenía sobre él. Era triste, pero cierto.

Suspiró y desvió la mirada de la rubia, que se dirigía con su sensual andar hasta Emmett, que la contemplaba con cara de idiota.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó Alice, emocionada, con su sonrisa brillante. El ánimo en ella casi parecía un aura a su alrededor.

Quiso preguntar por Bella, pero Emmett se le adelantó.

-¿Y Bella?

-Dijo que ella y Daniel nos esperarían allá- informó Rosalie, que había encadenado su brazo con el de su novio.

-Ah, bueno… ¿Quién es Daniel?- preguntó, confundido visiblemente.

Rosalie y Alice se miraron por una milésima de segundo, y él supo que habían estado hablando de eso. Cotillas. Quiso irse rápido y olvidar la conversación.

-Un amigo de Bella- otra vez la rubia habló, el tono esquivo de sus palabras sólo paso desapercibido para Emmett.

-¿Pero, tú no…?- preguntó de pronto el más grande de todos, dirigiéndose hacia él, que desvió la mirada.

-¡Vamos que se hace tarde!- saltó Alice, interrumpiendo al moreno. Corrió como el torbellino que era a abrazar a sus padres y salió arrastrando a Jasper tras ella.

-¿Vas a manejar tú?- le preguntó Carlisle, disimulando la preocupación. Esme le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, eso creo.

-Está bien, es mejor que manejes tú a que lo haga Emmett- le dijo casi en un susurro.

-¡Eh, estoy aquí aún!- protestó el más grande, tras ellos.

Esme los abrazó a todos con la misma ansiedad que si se fueran de viaje.

-¡Cuídense, chicos, por favor!- les pidió, mientras ellos cruzaban la puerta. Antes que Edward cerrara la puerta, la escuchó casi gritar:-¡Usen protección!

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- dijo Edward, alzando la vista al cielo nocturno. Los demás se rieron.

El lugar estaba atestado. Tuvieron que dar varias vueltas antes de encontrar un sitio donde estacionar el jeep de Emmett. Luego salieron todos, guiados por Jasper, que los encaminó por la parte de atrás del club. Dejaron atrás una cola de gente inmensa, que serpenteaba media calle. Jasper, con Alice aferrada a su mano, tocó con fuerza la puerta de metal. Abrió un tipo calvo con barba de años. Alto, casi tan fornido como su hermano, y tatuado al menos 6 veces, hasta donde se veía. Antes que el tipo dijera algo, el chico rubio habló. Afuera, la música llegaba fuerte a sus oídos, casi como el calor.

-Venimos de parte de Morrison.

El calvo metió la cabeza y llamó a Morrison con un grito. Otro hombre, igual de alto pero más delgado apareció. Este era pelirrojo, desde las cejas hasta la barba de varios días. Les sonrió a todos.

-Eh, Jasper, por fin te dignas a visitarnos- un apretón de manos y las presentaciones pertinentes mas tarde, estaban adentro. Los condujo por un pasillo oscuro, sorteando varias personas, hasta una habitación tal alta como un edificio de 3 pisos y de forma circular. Era grande y espaciosa, y aún así, parecía que no cabía un alma más.

Estando de último, pudo observar que aquel lugar tenía de hecho, 3 pisos más. Todos parecían extenderse por todas partes, rodeando la pista de la parte de abajo. El Dj estaba en una especie de plataforma parecida a un ascensor que se elevaba, pegada a la pared, unos metros por encima de la masa de gente que bailaba al ritmo de la música. Dos chicas con poca ropa bailaban una a cada lado del Dj. Morrison los condujo por unas escaleras transparentes que estaban a un lado de la pista. Miró hacia el techo, que estaba adornado con triángulos de tela de distintos colores que le daban un aire moderno al lugar. El humo y las luces limitaban mucho la visión de la gente. Varias chicas le sonrieron mientras subían al primer piso; él les respondió por educación.

Llegaron a lo que parecía un bar. Era cuadrado, y estaba un poco más allá del pasillo circular que daba hacia el espacio inmenso y vacío que era el medio de toda la discoteca. Desde un extremo a otro, se podía ver gente asomada en los distintos pisos. Supuso que el lugar tenía varios ambientes. En aquel espacio, había varios muebles cuadrados y mesitas bajas de vidrio, repartidas por todo el lugar. Los colores negro, blanco y rojo le conferían un aspecto moderno y frío. La gente reía y charlaba en grupos en el bar y en los asientos. Las luces bajas apenas permitían que pudiera distinguir a las personas.

-¡Allá están Bella y Daniel!- Alice fue la primera en localizarlos, y Edward decidió no voltear a verlos tan rápido como quiso. Siguió con la mirada a su hermana, rezagándose a propósito. Bella y _su amigo_ estaban en unos de los asientos pegados a la pared, eso fuñe lo primero que vio. Lo segundo que vio, le quitó la respiración: Bella en un mini vestido.

Había visto antes a muchas chicas en vestuarios atrevidos… Y nunca, nunca alguna le había parecido tan sexy como en ese momento le pareció ella. Observó cómo se paraba a recibir a Alice, y se abrazaban. Alice le alababa, seguro, porque la castaña se sonrojaba (y no ligeramente, porque se veía a pesar de la ligera penumbra). Luego su hermana le daba la mano a Daniel, y este le sonreía. Los celos empezaron a infectarlo como un virus. Bajándole como ácido por todo el cuerpo. En forma de una tempestad brusca que le sorprendió. No lo quería ni remotamente cerca de ella. Ni que la viera. Y el sólo hecho de pensar que pudiese tocarla, le hacía hervir la sangre, espesándosela, haciendo que fuera una tarea difícil la circulación de esta.

Controló su expresión y siguió a su hermano y a la rubia hasta las mesitas donde estaban los demás. Su mirada se encontró con la de Bella, pero ella la desvió con rapidez. Estaba hermosa. El cabello lo llevaba suelto, como despeinado. No llevaba mucho maquillaje. Sólo el justo para resaltar sus facciones, aunque no le hiciera falta. Los labios le brillaban, supuso que por algún labial. Aquel vestido era su muerte. Una muerte dulce. La tela brillante se abrazaba a las curvas suaves de la muchacha, y se ajustaba en los lugares correctos. Bajó la mirada hasta las piernas, descubiertas y esbeltas (a pesar de su altura escasa) en unos tacones que jamás pensó ver en ella. La rabia le hizo un hueco enorme en el estómago cuando pensó que ella se había vestido así _sólo_ para Daniel. Miró a otra parte, con la mandíbula tensa. Cuando regresó la mirada hasta el grupo, se chocó con la mirada suspicaz de Alice. Retiró los ojos de inmediato, Alice sabía mucho.

Cuando llegó su turno, saludó a Daniel con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Qué tal?

El joven hizo un gesto con la ceja que le pareció petulante.

-Tiempo sin verte, Edward.

_Como si quisieras verme. _Notó como Bella, Alice y Jasper los miraban con atención. Edward se acercó a Bella y le besó la mejilla con delicadeza, sin esperar mucho. Se alejó para sentarse cerca de Emmett y Rosalie. Bella y Daniel se sentaron juntos, aunque sin tocarse. No le pasó desapercibido el nerviosismo disimulado de la castaña.

Una mesonera con shorts negros y camisa blanca que le recordó a Hooters se acercó a ellos. Era blanca con un cabello rizado negro. Tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

-Buenas noches, ¿qué puedo servirles?- la chica lo miró con claro interés, luego de inspeccionar a todos los presentes y darse cuenta que él era el único disparejo.

Ellos se pusieron de acuerdo para pedir una botella de Absolut Vodka; Rosalie pidió un _Cosmo_, Alice un _Mai Tai_, y Bella… Una gaseosa. No esperaba menos. Quitó la mirada de ella a regañadientes, y recorrió despacio el bar. No sabía bien ni por qué, pero no quería ser demasiado evidente en algo que, de todas maneras, casi todos los presentes sabían de sobra…

Pasaron un rato entre una charla animada. Animada para los demás. Su humor se ponía cada vez peor cuando notaba algún tipo de contacto más del necesario entre Bella y su acompañante. Él le susurraba cosas al oído que la hacían reír de forma nerviosa. En una de esas veces, él le colocó un mechón de cabello en la oreja y ella botó un poco de su refresco.

-Eh, Edward, vas a reventar tu vaso, hermano- el susurro de Emmett lo hizo mirarlo, entre abochornado y sorprendido. Miró sus manos, blancas y con ansias de golpear a cierto castaño.

Aquello era estúpido. ¿No había dicho que la dejaría en paz? Debería dejar de rabiar por verla con otro. ¿No se trata de eso? De aceptar decisiones aunque duelan, porque es lo mejor. Es un masoquista. Un masoquista por ir a sabiendas que algo así pasaría, que sería la lámpara del salón oscuro. El solitario del grupo. _Idiota, idiota, idiota._

Un codazo en las costillas por parte de su hermano hizo que volteara a verlo con expresión asesina. El forzudo señaló con la barbilla hacia el frente. Edward levantó la vista.

La camarera que los había atendido le llevó una copa, y se la puso en la mesa del frente. Debajo de la copa, atrapada entre esta y el plato, había una servilleta. El chico miró interrogante a la camarera.

-La envía aquella señorita de allá- le susurró ella, bajando el torso para llegar cerca de su oído, y le señaló con la cabeza, disimuladamente, la barra. Una joven de rizos color cobre, piel blanca y piernas descubiertas, le sonrió coquetamente y alzó una copa en su dirección. Se dio cuenta que todos los demás observaban la escena divertidos, menos Bella, que tenía la cara seria. No tenía razón para ello, pero sintió satisfacción. Emmett le dio unas palmadas en la espalda que casi le parten las costillas, y Rosalie silbó de forma insinuante.

Edward levantó la copa en dirección a la chica, y le sonrió antes de pegarle un trago. Luego de sentir el sabor dulce y fuerte del trago, lo miró con atención, y pudo reconocerlo de inmediato: _Sex on the beach. _

No era ningún borrego inocente, pero tampoco iba de bar en bar conociendo chicas para llevárselas a la cama. Levantó la nota y la leyó:

_Pareces aburrido. Quizás nos podamos divertir juntos. ¿Vienes?_

De nuevo, levantó la vista hacia la chica, que lo observaba insistentemente. Otro codazo de Emmett. Lo miró molesto.

-Me vas a dejar sin costillas, hermano- le dijo, en un tono nada amistoso.

-Tráela, está buenísima… ¡Au!- Rosalie le metió un codazo y se cruzó de brazos- Quiero decir, se ve simpática- Se corrigió.

El chico miró a Bella, que a su vez lo miraba con expresión distante. Daniel le hablaba, y ella se forzó a mirarlo y a esbozar una sonrisa.

Aquello lo hizo decidirse. Se paró, tomó el trago, y con paso seguro se dirigió hacia la barra. A su espalda, escuchó unos silbidos y unas risas.

La chica sonrió aún más. Era guapa, y sentada, se veía que tenía un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado. Su piel blanca estaba manchada con algunas pecas. Tenía los labios rojos y unos ojos azules claros. Se sentó a su lado y dirigió su cuerpo hacia ella.

-Hola, soy Tanya- la chica le tendió una mano delicada con uñas perfectas y brillantes.

-Edward, un placer- le respondió él, esbozando su sonrisa ladeada. No quiso mirar más hacia la mesa donde seguro Bella estaría pasándola bien con Daniel. Pensó que el también tenía derecho a divertirse ¿no?

* * *

Las palmas sudorosas hacían que el vaso de refresco se le resbalase de la mano. Se secó la palma con el vestido de forma disimulada. Algo muy malo estaba bañándole el pecho, por dentro. Unos celos que creyó la harían crecer y volverse verde. Miró a Daniel, que sostenía una conversación con Jasper. Algo que a ella le traía sin importancia. Buscó la mirada de Alice y le hizo una seña.

-Vamos al tocador un momento- dijo, y sin esperar a Alice, echó a andar por aquel condenado recinto.

El tocador de damas estaba casi vacío. Se recostó del lavamanos empotrado y empezó respirar con la boca abierta. Se quería ir, no soportaba ver a Edward con otra chica. Le molestaba como una enfermedad.

-Eh, calmada, no se van a casar. Son sólo unas copas- Le tranquilizó la pequeña, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sobándoselo con suavidad. Miró los ojos oscuros de su amiga y escupió todo.

-Nos besamos, Alice. Y luego me dijo que eso era un error. ¡Un error! Que idiota- algo le salpicó el vestido en el pecho, y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. ¡Que tonta!. Se limpió las mejillas con las palmas.

-¡El maquillaje!- chilló Alice, tomándole las manos para que no se tocara más la cara. Luego, se las bajó y apretó- No puedes dejar que esto te derrumbe, Bella. Eres una chica hermosa e inteligente que no va a dejar que el idiota de mi hermano le arruine la noche. Mírame- Obedeció sin pensarlo. Alice podría arrebatarle el Show al Dr Phill sin mucho esfuerzo- Vamos a salir y vamos a disfrutar, ¿Si? Él se lo pierde.

Bella asintió para hacer feliz a su amiga, que le sonrió satisfecha. No salió antes que Alice le diera un retoque.

Antes de acercarse más a sus asientos, se fijó en que Edward y la chica pelirroja estaban ahí también. Casi, casi da la media vuelta para echarse a correr hasta la primera letrina que viese y esconderse ahí hasta que cerraran aquel estúpido lugar. Desde hace rato se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido. Pero el orgullo pudo más y avanzó sin tambalearse hasta su silla y la de Daniel, que le hizo un poco de espacio.

Intencionalmente, mantuvo los ojos alejados de Edward y su nueva compañía. No era normal que los celos la pusieran tan úrica. Sin pensarlo, le arrebató el vaso que Daniel tenía en las manos y se lo zampó de un tirón, ante la mirada sorprendida de su dueño. El líquido fuerte le encendió la garganta, y bajó como lija hasta su estómago. Se estremeció de forma involuntaria.

-Whoa, despacio, Bella- le dijo, quitándole en vaso de la mano, y poniéndole el suyo, en el que la Coca-cola ya se había aguado bastante. Ella lo miró, medio molesta- ¿Qué te pasó?- la pregunta divertida de él le hizo pensar que no le preguntaba por su ánimo, sino mas bien por su acción. Se encogió de hombros, y miró hacia otro lado, lejos de su grupo. Pero la curiosidad pudo con ella, y tuvo que ponerse el cabello sobre el hombro (sí, como hacía cuando tenía 15) para observar a la recién llegada.

Era realmente atractiva, con el cabello rojizo y la tez blanca, y la boca roja, y las piernas infinitas, y asquerosamente perfecta. Como una vampiresa. Era guapa. Alguien así sí pegaba con Edward, pensó. Y pensar aquello, hizo que los ojos le empezaran a picar de verdad. Los cerró fuertemente después de desviar la mirada de aquella mujer.

-Bella- le llamó la atención Daniel. Ella volteó con la cara recompuesta con un gesto tranquilo y simpático, como un títere- Mira, ella es Tanya- dijo, y ella se preguntó por qué había sido él quien se la presentara. Y sin quererlo, miró a la chica a la cara y le tendió la mano.

Si, asquerosamente perfecta.

-Un placer- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa simpática, y unos ojos azules bonitos (aunque no tanto como los de Edward) centelleándole, al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano firme y a la vez, de forma delicada.

-Igualmente- mintió con una sonrisa. Se sorprendió de lo convincente que le salió aquello. Le echó un vistazo breve a Edward, que a su vez la miraba, y luego le dio un trago a su refresco súper diluido.

Desde ese momento, se desconectó de la conversación y del lugar. De vez en cuando asentía, sin poner mucho empeño en parecer interesada en lo que hablaban. Y también sonreía ante las anécdotas graciosas de cualquiera, pero era pura farsa. No quería estar ahí y mirar cómo Edward y Tanya coqueteaban de forma sutil, ni cómo ella se lo devoraba con los ojos, ni cómo él la miraba, ni cómo sus rodillas y brazos se rozaban… Aquello le daba ganas de ahogarse, le producía un dolor extraño en el pecho que la hacía creer que éste se le estaba deshaciendo poco a poco. Claro, ¿De qué otra forma te puedes sentir cuando el chico a quien quieres se coquetea con otra en tus narices?

Pasó un rato de forma similar, una que otra mirada a ellos, una que otra sonrisa seca, uno que otro "Ajá"… Sentía que la música le vibraba en el pecho, y no sabía por qué razón, concentrarse en esa sensación le resultaba reconfortante.

En el momento en que se dio cuenta que su vaso era pura agua, Tanya pegó un brinquito –patético- haciendo que ella misma se sobresaltase un poco. Todos miraron a la pelirroja.

-¡Oh, AMO esta canción!- dijo, con una sonrisa enorme. Y entonces, miró a Edward como quien mira a un jugoso filete- ¡Edward, vamos a bailar!- El aludido le dio una mirada rápida como de ayuda a Jasper –que se encogió de hombros-, antes que la chica lo agarrara con sus zarpas –de manicura perfecta- y lo halara hacia ella.

Bella lo miró todo en cámara lenta, los celos la asustaron de verdad, porque quiso quitarle de las garras a Edward. Sin embargo, se quedó sentada, y observó como luego Rosalie sacaba a Emmett, y Alice (la miró por unos segundos como pidiendo disculpas, pero ella no quiso regresarle la mirada) hizo lo propio con Jasper. Fue unos segundos después que tuvo la mano de Daniel en sus narices, que se dio cuenta que la estaba sacando a bailar.

Lo miró y pestañeó varias veces.

-Yo… No bailo para nada. Ni en sueños- le dijo con una sonrisa de disculpas.

Daniel se encogió de hombros, y le sonrió.

-Vamos, Bella, ¿Qué puede ser lo peor, que me pises varias veces y que hagamos el ridículo?- lo dijo como si aquello no le importara en lo más mínimo, cosa que le pareció adorable.

-No has visto bien los zapatos que cargo- arguyó ella, alzando una pierna y moviendo el tobillo para que él se fijara bien en el asesinato que era aquellos tacones.

El chico miró más tiempo del debido, y no sólo el tacón. Luego alzó la vista.

-Créeme que no me he perdido de ningún detalle tuyo hoy. Vamos- hizo un ademán con la cabeza. Daniel en sí, era adorable. Entonces ¿Por qué carajo no podía verlo bien? ¿Por qué no le gustaba como Edward? Respiró profundo, y miró a los demás, que desaparecían por las escaleras hacia la enorme pista circular de abajo.

-Esta bien, pero no me hago responsable de lo que te pueda pasar allá abajo- advirtió, y se puso de pie. Para su sorpresa, todo se le movió un poquito, pero tomo compostura a tiempo para que él no se diera cuenta. ¡No era posible que aquel trago de Vodka la pusiera así!

-Yo asumo la culpa, no te preocupes- le dedicó una bonita sonrisa y le guió, tomándola por la mano, hacia la planta baja.

Nada más mirar la marea de personas moviéndose al ritmo de la música atronadora hizo que el estómago se le revolviese. Pudo ver la melena rubia brillante de Rosalie avanzando, destacada entre el resto de la gente. Y más adelante, la pelirroja, haciéndose un hueco para encontrar un lugar más céntrico. Edward la seguía de cerca. No quiso pensar en eso, así que se concentró en no irse de dientes contra el suelo mientras seguían bajando los últimos peldaños y se internaban en el bosque de cuerpos calientes que bailaban.

Daniel hacía una especie de aparta-gente que le permitía a ella avanzar casi sin problemas entre la muchedumbre. Al parecer, estaba buscando el mismo lugar que todos (léase Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward y la zorra) para bailar. Al final, los encontraron en un huequito casi en el centro de la pista. El calor era casi palpable, y si ella hubiese sufrido de agarofobia o claustrofobia, ya estuviese chillando como loca. Divisó a Rosalie cerca de su costado, bailando con una desenvoltura que le dio celos. Era sensual, sin ser vulgar. Y Alice era ágil y sexy también; se acoplaba con Jasper maravillosamente (¿maravillosamente? ¿Desde cuando utilizaba ella palabras tan pomposas?). Y luego estaba Edward y Tanya, que bailaban tan pegados que una hoja de papel se hubiese hecho puré entre sus cuerpos. Ese desgraciado, ¿Ni siquiera tenía un poco de consideración?

Oh, no. Otra vez las ganas de llorar. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y miró a Daniel, que como ella, miraba a su alrededor. Luego, volvió su atención a ella.

-¿Lista para hacerme trizas los pies?

Bella rió, pero salió un sonido raro; mitad hipido mitad risa, mitad ronquido.

Con cuidado pero seguridad, él colocó las manos de ella detrás de su cuello. La chica sintió en seguida las palmas sudorosas, y tuvo de pronto el rostro de Daniel muy cerca. Él rodeó su cintura con las manos, y comenzó a moverse, lento para que ella le siguiera el paso. Haciendo un esfuerzo, Bella intentó hallar algún modo que su cuerpo tradujera la música en movimientos.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó, refiriéndose a la música, que era movida y pegajosa.

-Akon- le respondió él.

-Ya.

Sus labios casi rozaban el hombro de Daniel, y de este modo, ella podría ver a las demás parejas. Había unas que se contorsionaban de un modo que daba risa, o susto. No pasaron dos minutos cuando él la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Estás bailando, Bella- le dijo, ella lo miró. Una ancha sonrisa se formó en la cara del chico.

Bella miró hacia abajo, y se sorprendió. Milagro o no, estaba bailando. Sus caderas y las de Daniel, cercanas pero sin rozarse, se movían al compás de la canción de turno. Levantó la vista.

-Es cierto- le dijo, contenta.

-Increíble pero cierto- corroboró él en tono burlón.

Bella pensó que la cosa era que como sabía que era torpe, nunca había intentado bailar (las clases de ballet a los 8 años no contaban, para que quede claro). Pero al parecer, no era tan patosa como creyó; porque podía ver la ondulación suave de sus caderas que seguían obedientes el ritmo de la música. ¡Seguían el ritmo de la música! Levantó la vista, alegre, hacia Daniel.

-¿Lo hago bien, no?- le preguntó, a broma.

-Es que soy un profesor increíble- dijo este, y ambos rieron.

Para no complicar más la cuestión, estuvieron así un rato hasta que él tuvo la osadía de voltearla, de modo que ella quedó de espaldas a él. Bella se sonrojó, porque la verdad era que nunca había bailado con un chico, mucho menos de esa forma. Aunque la verdad, era que aquello no estaba tan mal.

-Mueve los brazos, no querrás parecer un maniquí- le susurró su pareja de baile al oído. Ella observó (con mucho cuidado de no mirar a cierta pareja) a su alrededor. Alice ondeaba sus brazos suavemente, sin separarlos mucho de su cuerpo, cosa que le recordó videos musicales que antes había visto por televisión. Rosalie los movía al ritmo de la canción, pero sin exagerar, haciendo que su baile fuese dinámico y sensual (¿y qué en ella no era eso?).

Intentó imitarla, y aunque no le salió tan bien, no hizo el ridículo como tanto temía. Con el paso de la canción, tuvo la suficiente confianza –y coordinación- como para mover los brazos sin matar a nadie, y para mover las caderas y parecerse un poco a Rosalie. Sintió cómo Daniel le seguía los pasos, cómo se ajustaba a los movimientos de su cuerpo. De modo que estaban sincronizados, cosa que ella siempre pensó imposible. Otra canción del mismo género puso a la gente más avivada, y a ella un poco más osada (¿o sería el vodka?). Se bajó un poco, un balanceó las caderas, luego subió, y siguió moviendo algo la cintura. Se fijó que ella misma se parecía un poquita a las chicas de los videos que veía. Era increíble, hasta se sentía orgullosa de si misma. Luego se volteó, y estuvo bailando de frente a Daniel, cosa que tampoco le salió tan mal, ya que él siempre la seguía a ella; cosa que la hizo preguntarse si también así sería en una relación. La cosa pasó de "No está mal" a "Está más que bien" a medida que otras canciones pasaron. Siempre Daniel hallaba la forma de hablarle, y decir algo gracioso, siempre hallaba la forma de hacerla reír.

Entonces, al pasar la mirada por la gente, no lo pudo evitar: Miró a la comadreja. Y aquello le abrió un hoyo en el estómago, por comparar con algo la sensación que le produjo ver bailar a Tanya con Edward.

La pelirroja (o el maldito color que fuese su perfecto cabello rizado), también estaba de espaldas a Edward, pero ella no se había quedado como un maniquí. Sus caderas se restregaban contra su amigo de forma provocativa, y ella tenía expresión de saber lo que hacía, porque sonreía con perrería. Y él, no perdía chance (_Estúpido, estúpido ¿Cómo podía…?)_, tenía las manos puestas en la cintura de la chica, pero sin moverse tanto, más bien como esperando que ella se desnudase, o se tranquilizase. No supo bien descifrar su cara. En ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron, y ella no pudo obviar una mirada llena de rabia, y se volteó de nuevo, con la cara hacia Daniel. Otra vez, el maldito picor de los ojos. Pestañeó con fuerza.

-Zorra-musitó bajito, con rabia.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Daniel, confundido.

-Que te corras- mintió. Cuando él la miró con más atención, ella le explicó- me estoy sofocando- Se movieron un poco, pero ella ya no estaba tan dispuesta como antes, así que le dijo para ir por unas bebidas. Atravesaron la muchedumbre hasta las escaleras, y siguieron hasta el bar de arriba, que estaba más despejado que el de abajo.

Fueron hasta la barra, y ahí ella se sentó, poniendo mucha atención en abanicarse con la mano. Cuando Daniel se sentó a su lado, ella saltó de la pequeña silla.

-Voy al tocador- dijo, le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y se fue.

El tocador, estaba solo, a excepción de una chica de cabello negro que tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas negras. La chica la miró, como molesta por haber interrumpido su pequeña rabieta o llorona, y salió como un vendaval del baño, dejándola sola.

Bella emitió un silbidito y se puso en frente de los lavamanos. Se miró a la cara: Tenía las mejillas rojas, y el cabello… con volumen, por así decirlo. Se bajó un poco el vestido, y se echó un poco de agua en el cuello. Y era en todo el sentido literal de la palabra, porque tenía calor. Se recostó del lavamanos empotrado, y suspiró. Se concentró en dejar la mente en blanco, para no pensar en ciertas ratas sucias.

Alguien abrió la puerta, y ella abrió los ojos. Una rata se había colado en el baño. Era Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- no pudo controlar el timbre de voz, que le salió chillona y escandalizada.

Él, que aún estaba pegado a la puerta, hizo algo que la puso muy nerviosa: pasó pestillo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella, más nerviosa, si cabía. Casi corrió hasta la puerta, cuidando de no quedar cerca de él, pero Edward se quedó ahí, obstaculizando la salida. Miró el pomo, para no mirar aquellos ojos verdes.

- Déjame salir- pero la voz le salió extraña, débil. Sintió que el corazón en cualquier momento emprendería vuelo, lejos de su pecho.

-No- la respuesta de él fue baja, casi un susurro, pero retumbó en aquel baño enorme. Supo que había bajado los ojos para mirarla. El de cabello cobrizo levantó la mano, y rozó con delicadeza la yema de sus dedos sobre la mejilla de la chica.

Bella reprimió un escalofrío y se obligó a no cerrar los ojos ante aquello. Se alejó aun paso; no se había dado cuenta que entre ellos no había mas de medio metro. Edward la miró con algo de tristeza, quizás pensando que la hubiese alterado con ese contacto.

Al fin, Bella se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara. Cuadró un poco los hombros.

-Déjame salir- le pidió, con lo que pretendía ser firmeza. Lo miró con dureza a los ojos.

Él le sostuvo la mirada, parecía de pronto tan alto y ancho como la puerta ¿O era que ella se sentía pequeña con toda su presencia inundando cada rincón de aquella habitación?

-¿Te está esperando Daniel?- le preguntó entonces con socarronería y un poco de rabia, tal vez.

-Si. ¿Y tu no tienes a alguien que te espera?- le espetó ella a su vez, incapaz de ocultar la irritación de sus palabras.

-Me da igual- dijo, con un encogimiento de hombros. Luego, dejó de recostarse de la puerta e hizo ademán para acercarse a ella, pero Bella se alejó un paso más, y lo señaló con un dedo.

-Prometiste que me dejarías en paz- la voz le salió temblorosa, y se odió por ser tan débil- Dijiste que respetarías con quien quisiera estar.

-Lo sé, pero creo que mentí- le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a ella con pequeños pasos, sin dejar de atravesarla con la mirada. Se detuvo- Cuando te vi con él allá afuera… -su voz se llenó de una cólera rápida que trató de parar apretando los dientes y callando- Odié ver eso- finalizó.

Ella emitió una carcajada sarcástica y corta.

-¿No te gustó?- su fingida inocencia era ácida como un limón- Porque yo disfruté muchísimo de tu baile con Tanya. Sabes, como se te restregaba, y eso- Se calló, porque los celos era algo que ya no podía ocultar. Cerró los ojos, abatida. Luego los abrió y se sorprendió de verlo aún más cerca. A solo un paso de ella, y si no hubiese estado tan cabreada –y herida-, gustosamente lo hubiese roto y lo hubiese besado ahí mismo. Pero había otra parte de ella, la humillada, que deseaba más que nada patearlo hasta que perdiera la conciencia.

El muy idiota, esbozó esa media sonrisa que hacía que las rodillas le flaquearan.

-Estás celosa- dijo, con un maldito tono de triunfo. Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Estoy cabreada, Edward- comenzó, con rabia que impregnaba cada sílaba- Me dijiste que nuestro beso fue un error. ¿Qué idiota hace eso? Luego me dices que vamos a ser unos felices amigos, que te vas a portar bien y que no vas a interferir en mi vida amorosa- Él sólo la miraba, impasible, cosa que la hacía enojar más- Venimos aquí y lo primero que haces es buscar a una pelirroja perfecta, para restregarme en la cara la perfecta pareja que hacen, y hacen una demostración pública de un perfecto baile erótico. ¡Y lo peor!- tomo aire, y unas lágrimas de rabia bajaron por sus mejillas- Me encierras en un baño para decirme que no te gusta que yo haya bailado con otro. ¡Estoy harta de tus constantes si, pero no! Anda a joder a otra, pero a mi no más- finalizó, y aprovechó que él había dejado la puerta libre para rodearlo y llegar al pomo, para hacer una salida dramática.

-Mentí- dijo él, y esto la detuvo. Pero no se giró. Esperó a que él siguiera. Sintió como se acercaba, casi de forma imperceptible- mentí acerca del beso. Nunca algo así podría ser un error- esta vez, no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando él acarició con suma delicadeza la base de cintura, como si fuera una mariposa que descansa en una flor- Si, soy idiota. Traté de hacer las cosas bien… Pero me cansé de intentar estar lejos de ti. No me importa si no es lo correcto, es lo que quiero- para entonces, ella se había volteado, con la espalda a la puerta.

No fue necesario para él avanzar mucho, así que cortó la poca distancia en un pestañeo, acorralándola contra la pared. Puso ambas manos, una a cada lado de la cabeza de una muy nerviosa y anhelante Bella. Sus cuerpos se rozaban lo suficiente como para hacer que ella perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos a cada momento. Estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban.

_Esto no está bien. Estamos en un baño. Daniel está afuera, esperándome… Oh, Dios, este perfume me va a volver loca. Y que no me siga mirando así porque soy capaz de…_

-¿De verdad quieres estar con Daniel?- le exigió saber él, en un tono pagado de seguridad.

Bella lo miró a los ojos, ya sin miedo de perderse en aquel verde precioso.

-¡Y todavía lo preguntas!- bufó la castaña, otras lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Aquella bombita que tenía en el pecho ahora parecía un globo aerostático listo para despegar.

-Supongo que eso es un no- musitó, mirándola intensamente.

-Supones bien.

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír- murmuró él.

…………………….

Entonces él atrapó la boca de Bella entre la suya, rompiendo en sus labios como lo haría una ola contra las rocas. Besarla otra vez era como darle su marca de heroína a alguien que es adicto luego de meses de abstinencia. Tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos y la acercó más, con miedo a que de pronto se esfumase. Sintió las pequeñas manos de ella aferrándose a su cazadora, como si no pudiese sostenerse por sus propios pies. Se alejó un poco, porque se dio cuenta, a pesar de la bruma de placer, que estaba aplastándola contra la puerta. Sin embargo, ella se lo impidió pasando sus manos por detrás de su cuello.

Bella se pegó contra su cuerpo, amoldándose a los lugares correctos, y pudo oír cómo un suspiro de alivio salía de ella. Había deseado besarla durante tanto tiempo que ya había olvidado desde cuando. Quizás desde siempre, o quizás no importaba en esos momentos. Era increíble como el solo hecho de besarla podía transformar el mundo en lugar mejor.

Le pareció lo más idóneo tomar con una mano la cintura estrecha, y su mano se ahuecó como si siempre hubiese pertenecido a ese sitio. Sin necesidad de poner demasiado esfuerzo, sus bocas se movían en conjunto, acariciándose y provocándose, todo al mismo tiempo. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había necesitado aquello, de lo mucho que la necesitaba a ella.

Esta vez, ella se separó con suavidad, aún con los dedos enredados entre sus cabellos. Al abrir los ojos, la encontró mirándolo, con la respiración entrecortada y los labios rojos.

-Si vas a decir otra vez que esto es un error, mejor te quedas callado- le avisó ella, completamente seria. Lo intentó, pero ante aquello no pudo hacer más que reírse. Ella de verdad creía que podía hacerlo otra vez. Si, de hecho el golpe que le dio en el pecho se lo confirmó.

-¿Ya la confianza te da para pegarme?-le preguntó juguetón.

-¿Ya la confianza te da para acosarme en un baño público?- replicó a su vez ella, mordaz.

En respuesta, él le sonrió con picardía antes de besarla otra vez. Aquello era nuevo, si, y fantástico. Y sin embargo, parecía que la familiaridad de sus bocas venía desde mucho antes. No es que no pensara en Bella de_ aquella manera_, pero tendría que alejarse un poco porque ella empezaría a pensar que quizás las cosas van muy rápido…. ¿Pero cómo quiere ella que pare si lo besa así, y se pega así de él?

Unos golpes fuertes en la puerta los separaron. Se alejaron de la puerta, y se miraron. Bella se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada. Le hizo señas para que abriera la puerta, y lo tomó de la mano. Era agradable el calor que transmitía, pensó él.

Edward abrió la puerta, y del otro lado había un joven rubio, con cara de arrepentimiento. Los miró, cambiando la expresión a una de sorpresa. Titubeó un momento, y miró adentro del baño. Como buscando algo, o alguien.

-¿Estás buscando a una chica bajita, y cabello negro y ondulado?- habló Bella, con algo de timidez.

-Si- el chico pareció aliviado- ¿Está aquí?- preguntó bajito.

-Oh no, se fue hecha una furia- le dijo, y la cara del chico palideció. Éste no esperó más y se fue casi a la carrera.

Entonces quedaron los dos solos en la puerta del baño. ¿Se supone que ahora tenían que…?

-Me quiero ir de aquí- le confesó ella, pegándose de él y mirando como nerviosa a su alrededor. Edward la miró y le acarició la mejilla. Ahora que la tenía, le parecía imposible mantener sus manos alejadas de ella, como si estas le picaran estando vacías. Se le ocurrió algo. Una idea algo insensata e imprudente, pero buena al fin. Tanteó su bolsillo, y las llaves hicieron un tintineo casi inaudible.

Pensó en lo excelente que era irse y llevársela lejos de las manos de Daniel; que sólo pensar en él le hacía enfermar. Estaría mal dejar a Tanya esperándolo en el bar de abajo, él era un caballero… Pero aquello perdía importancia cuando pensaba en que por fin podía pasar tiempo de calidad con Bella.

Un grupo de chicas los miraron extrañadas parados en la entrada del baño, cuando entraron en este, y él haló a la castaña hacia afuera, apartándola de la puerta.

-Vámonos entonces- dijo al fin, con esa media sonrisa que sólo le provocaba cuando ella estaba cerca. Y algunas veces cuando tenía que convencer a alguien, pero en fin. La guió lejos del baño, del bar y empezaron a bajar las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

-Pero todos ustedes vinieron en el Jeep de Emmett…- titubeó ella, gritando para que él la oyera.

-Si, ya sé.

-Ajá… ¿Y vas a dejar a tus hermanos sin carro?- aquello no le parecía una buena idea, y no tenía que decírselo para que él lo supiera.

-Eh… Si. Que se vayan en taxi- la verdad era que no le importaba.

Bella no puso más resistencia, y en lugar de eso le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice cuando él se volteó a mirarla porque se había quedado callada.

-Te van a matar- le dijo, pero no parecía en absoluto preocupada. Cosa que era comprensible, dado que ella no conocía a Emmett molesto. Aquello tampoco lo intimidó, en absoluto.

-Que más da, por una regla que rompa…- un encogimiento de hombros le hizo saber a Bella que le daba igual. Y era cierto. Por ahora, estaba con ella, y no faltaba más.

Salieron de la discoteca rumbo al Jeep de Emmett agarrados de las manos. Tuvo que ayudarla a subir, claro, aquel monstruo de carro tenía una altura que no ayudaba a la gente como Bella, o Alice. Aunque no fueran a viajar a campo traviesa, se tomó la tarea de ponerle el cinturón. Luego se subió él. Al instante de que el carro rugiera bajo ellos al encender el motor, miró a su copiloto.

-¿A donde?- preguntó, encendiendo las luces.

Ella dudó un poco, mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero al final lo miró con expresión decidida.

-A mi casa.

-¿A tu casa?- indagó con las cejas arqueadas, sin estar muy seguro.

-Charlie no está, tuvo que viajar a Washington por algo de la comisaría- le explicó Bella, mirando la carretera con una pequeña sonrisa. Después lo miró con los ojos marrones brillantes, a pesar de que las luces del tablero era lo único que contrarrestaba la oscuridad- Hace tiempo que no visitamos la terraza.

Los recuerdos acudieron a él como flashes. Ambos se escapaban al menos cuatro veces por semana a la terraza de su casa. Aquel lugar frío y duro les sirvió como escondite en las noches de charlas infinitas. Recordaba como el viento azotaba el cabello de ella, su sonrisa roja o azul dependiendo del dulce que comiesen esa noche y la risa que los hacía quedarse sin aire. Añoraba esos momentos.

Cuando miró de nuevo los ojos de la chica que tenía al lado supo que eso no se había perdido. Que eso no tenía por qué perderse, aunque algo entre ellos hubiese cambiado. Arrancó el carro.

-¿Qué prefieres, _Nerds_ o _M & M_?- recordó los golosinas favoritas de ambos.

-¿Se pueden los dos?- preguntó ella, mordiéndose de nuevo los labios como una niña pequeña. Era encantadora.

Se rió. Era una buena noche para visitar la terraza.

……………………………………………

Siiiiiii lo seeeeeeeeee!!!!! (Nympharore mocosa y llorona). Me merezco lo peor. ¡Pero pido piedad! Soy muy joven para morir. Todavía no me he graduado, ni tengo mi jardín con columpio, ¡piedad!

Si, no tengo perdón. Pero (no es que me esté justificando, ojo) razones que escapan a mi voluntad y razones que no, se juntaron e hicieron que me atrasara tanto. ¿Desde cuando, desde noviembre? ¡Lo siento, chicas, de verdad que si! Escribí la historia de nuevo y ¿pueden creer que un antivirus me la borró? Y yo como que NOOO…. ES BROMAA, A QUE SIII!! A llorar. Luego, la falta de inspiración y la universidad hicieron que no me quedara ganas para escribir. Y luego, las navidades vinieron… Y pues luego nada, mas no me justifico. DISCULPENME! NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR, LO PROMETO!!

Si aún queda alguien que lee mi historia, me lo hacen saber.

El capítulo, como ven, es el doble que el capítulo promedio que hago. El próximo será corto como los primeros (10-12 páginas en Word). Y que tal?? Les gustó? Lo acabo de terminar… Ojala les guste porque lo hice con todo el amor de mi corazón arrepentido.

Por fin, el par se juntó (aplausos, gente). Siii… ¿Ok, pero y luego? ¿Que va a pasar cuando les toque separarse? En realidad, ni yo sé como van a terminar. Les confieso que la historia la voy haciendo en la marcha, la creo a medida que escribo. Resulta que nunca me salen las cosas bien si las planeo mucho. Bueno, besos!! Y por fa, en serio, si aún me leen, háganmelo saber!

Gracias a todas las que me escribieron en mi ausencia. Todos los días me llegaban notificaciones de favoritos y alertas a mi celular, son lo máximo! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!


	5. Cita para Ocho

**Capítulo 5. Cita para ocho. **

Unos golpes fuertes en la puerta de su cuarto bastaron para que abriera los ojos de golpe, sobresaltado. Estaba claro ya. Miró su reloj de pulsera: eran las 8 de la mañana. Hacía a penas dos horas había puesto la cabeza en la almohada y cerrado los ojos, y ya lo estaban levantando. Volvió a adormecerse antes que otros nuevos golpes hicieran que se sentara molesto al borde de la cama.

-¡Eeeeddieeee, abre la puerta o la tumbo!- el tono divertido y ligeramente amenazante de Emmett le llegó apagado.

Resopló y al final, aún medio dormido, fue y abrió la puerta. Todo se puso negro cuando su hermano mayor lo agarró por la cabeza para darle una buena despeinada, lo que al final desencadenó una pequeña lucha que lo puso a comer moqueta. Había que considerar que la contextura y altura de Emmett era un factor determinante que por supuesto, estaba en su contra.

No dormir bien lo ponía de mal humor, y que lo despertaran de esa forma, aún más. Pero resulta que aún tenía residuos de felicidad que daban para contrarrestar malos sentimientos como por un mes.

-Ya, Emmett, lo vas a asfixiar- la voz de Alice reprendiendo al forzudo fue suficiente para que lo liberaran. Se puso boca arriba, jadeando. Miró a sus dos hermanos. Alice llevaba un albornoz sobre el pijama de seda, y Emmett sólo llevaba unos pantalones de algodón. Ambos lo miraban con una mezcla entre diversión y enojo.

-Nos tuvimos que venir en taxi, Edward- le recriminó Alice. O intentó, porque no parecía mucho un regaño cuando contenía las ganas de sonreírse como lo hacía.

-Disculpen- pero en realidad lo decía sonriendo, sin pizca de arrepentimiento.

-Pensamos que los habían secuestrado- le informó el otro, con los brazos cruzados, mirándole desde toda su altura. Le fue imposible ponerse serio ante esto porque Emmett tampoco lo estaba.

- Lo siento- Pero en realidad no lo sentía, en absoluto.

Alice fue la primera en rendirse. Cayó sentada a su lado y le puso las manos en el pecho, mirándolo de forma suplicante.

-Dime por favor que no pensaste mucho y que hiciste lo que te decía tu corazón.

Emmett sonrió mostrando los dientes.

-No pensé en absoluto- Aquello le sonó medio a culebrón, pero al final habló, ensanchando su sonrisa

Sus hermanos intercambiaron una mirada cargada de picardía. Entonces Alice se le tiró encima; se sorprendió de la fuerza que cabía en su pequeño cuerpo.

-¡Oh, Edward! ¡Que alegría!- lo abrazó como pudo, luego se separó. Una sombra de confusión cruzó por su mirada- Entonces… ¿Tú y Bella son novios?

Edward se incorporó, y se recostó de la cama, mirando a Alice. No supo que decir. Pensó en la respuesta que podía dar.

Él y Bella no eran novios, desde luego. Él no le había preguntado nada a Bella porque sinceramente, le pareció fuera de lugar. Quizás no estaba bien, pero le parecía suficiente haber dejado claro lo que sentía por ella y demostrarlo. Sabía de sobra que alguna relación entre ellos sería algo peliagudo, por la distancia… A menos que…

-No- respondió, con voz queda y reflexiva. Alice y Emmett pestañearon confundidos- Sólo estamos juntos, como saliendo. Creo- les explicó con una mueca.

-¿Saliendo? ¡Si se conocen desde los siete años!- estimó el mayor.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

La pelinegra sonrió de nuevo.

-Eso sirve- y lo abrazó otra vez. Pero esta oportunidad se apartó con rapidez. Sus ojos brillaban, como cuando dice que tiene "una idea genial".

Oh, no.

-¡Tengo una idea genial!- dijo emocionada, no cabía en si de la alegría.

Emmett comenzó a reírse –de su cara, seguro- y les dio la espalda, avanzando hasta la puerta.

-Ahí te la dejo- le informó mientras salía por la puerta como un cobarde.

-Emmett, tú también estás incluido en mi genial plan, no te preocupes- le avisó ella, sin perder la sonrisa.

El chico musculoso miró hacia atrás y se tapó los oídos.

-¡No te puedo oír, Alice, lo siento!- y se fue con prisa. Vaya hermano.

Miró de nuevo a Alice, cuyos ojos brillaban. Tuvo miedo de preguntarle que planeaba.

- ¡Vamos a una cita triple!

La miró dudoso.

-Alice, de verdad no creo que a Bella le gusten mucho esas citas triples…- comenzó. Y era verdad. No lo decía para librarse de que Alice lo torturara con su complejo de Consejero de moda, ni para salvar a Bella de los comentarios subidos de tono de Emmett. Simplemente no veía a Bella en esas.

-¡Oh, vamos!- su hermana desechó su comentario con un gesto de la mano- Será divertido.

Edward hizo una mueca, con la cara ladeada.

-No creo que…

-¡Decidido!- dijo, como si él mismo se hubiera puesto a dar saltitos mientras elegían el lugar. Se paró de su lado, y se encaminó a la puerta- Voy a llamar a Jasper- lo miró por encima del hombro, con una sonrisa angelical- Sé bueno y avísale a Bella- y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¿Dijo que quizás a Bella no le gustase la idea?

Agradecía tanto poder despertarse un poco más tarde aquel día (había decidido la noche anterior no ir a clases, y ya que Charlie aún no estaba en casa…). Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su cara mucho antes de abrir sus ojos. Miró hacia su mesita de noche, donde una cajita de _Nerds_ descansaba, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. No, no lo había soñado: Ayer (más bien hace horas) sí había subido con Edward a la terraza de su casa, y habían pasado el resto de la noche (más bien madrugada) entre besos y una que otra plática. Aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… Pero lo era, y no se iba a pellizcar para averiguar si no era que estaba soñando.

Se desesperezó, se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes (aún tenía la lengua colorada) y bajó en pijama a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. Generalmente preparaba cosas fáciles, como cereal con leche o comía barritas con zumo de frutas, pero hoy estaba de buenas y decidió hacerse algo más elaborado y rico. Preparó panqueques con mermelada, mantequilla y miel. Luego, se sentó frente a la tele con un vaso de leche sin azúcar, el plato con la comida y sintonizó los dibujos animados. Antes de ponerse a comer, miró por la ventana y vislumbró el cielo nublado. Aquello no la molestó en lo más mínimo, porque ella irradiaba calor y alegría.

Pero eso no duró ni una hora más. Le bastó recordar algo –o más bien a alguien- para que esa alegría se opacara un poco: Daniel. Mierda.

Lo había dejado plantado prácticamente. No lo había llamado, ni si quiera un mensaje de su parte. Recordó que había apagado su celular al momento de entrar a la disco, y por eso quizás no había recibido ningún mensaje suyo… Pero estaba más que segura que su en su buzón habrían varios mensajes de él. Oh, mierda. Otra vez.

Dejó los panqueques a un lado en el mueble, y salió disparada hacia arriba. Buscó el celular y lo encendió mientras bajaba de nuevo. Para cuando se sentó y tomó el plato con su desayuno, ya la pantalla mostraba que tenía dos mensajes de voz y 3 de texto.

Dejó de masticar el bocado que se había metido, apenada. No quería hacerle daño a Daniel, y reconocía que le había dado alas… ¡Pero es que con alguien debía tratar de sacarse a Edward de la cabeza cuando tuvo la necesidad de ello! Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes… Ya no había necesidad de olvidar a Edward porque él si la quería como ella quería.

¿Cómo le diría a Daniel que ella a quien quiso siempre fue a Edward sin herirlo?

Pulsó la tecla de mensajes de voz y se puso el teléfono en la oreja. Y esperó.

"_Bella, ¿Dónde estás? Te fui a buscar al baño y te desapareciste. Por favor, responde rápido"_

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…_ Se mordió el labio llena de remordimiento al escuchar la preocupación con que él le había hablado.

El segundo mensaje, una hora después:

"_Bella, Alice me dijo que te habías sentido mal y que Edward te fue a llevar a tu casa. Me lo hubieses pedido a mí, de verdad yo no tenía problema en hacerlo_- notó algo de reproche e irritación en su tono. Supuso que fue por el hecho que fue Edward el que al final "la llevó a su casa" y no él mismo. Hubo una pausa en el mensaje, y pudo escuchar como Daniel suspiraba- _Bueno, como sea, cuando estés en tu casa, llámame, por favor"_

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_…

Los mensajes de texto eran básicamente lo mismo que el primer mensaje de voz. Borró todo, sintiéndose terriblemente mal y culpable. Toda una zorra que usa a alguien por tenerlo, por no dejarlo, por no querer estar sola. El resto de la comida la masticó sin tantas ganas, viendo y no observando la tele, pensando en Daniel y sintiéndose una escoria humana. Por que las buenas personas no hacían lo que ella le hizo, ¿no?

Cuando miró el reloj eran las 11 de la mañana. Decidió pararse, lavar los trastes y darse una ducha (Desde el día anterior no se bañaba, aggg). Cuando terminó, bajó los deberes y se puso a trabajar en ellos. A ver si se distraía un poco, porque pensaba tanto en Edward que le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír. Le pareció raro también que no le hubiera escrito antes… Pero tampoco iba a pensar en ello porque no se suponía que él tuviese el deber de hacerlo, ¿No? Porque no eran novios… ¡Pero tampoco le hubiese matado escribirle un mensaje de texto! Aunque no sabía exactamente qué le hubiese gustado que él le dijera en un mensaje de texto. O qué se supone que debía decirle.

Decidió no molestarse por eso, porque no tenía sentido… ¡Pero ya eran las 12 y nada aun!

-No seas histérica Bella, por Dios- se recriminó en un susurro, sin dejar de escribir.

Entonces unos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron su atención y la hicieron olvidar de la tarea. Rogando por que fuera quien ella quería, salió disparada para abrir. Antes que pusiera la mano en el pomo, supo que era él. Abrió tan rápido que casi se le descoyunta el brazo.

La desesperación se le pasó cuando lo vio al otro lado de la puerta. Era como si pudiese respirar mejor. Intentó no sonreír estúpidamente cuando el la miró y esbozó esa sonrisa de lado que lo hacía parecer tan endemoniadamente sexy. Bueno, no parecer; él _era_ endemoniadamente sexy. Sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando pensó en lo normal que era ella, en que no se merecía a alguien como él.

-Hola- la saludó el chico, acercándose un paso.

-Hola- murmuró ella, con poco aliento. Toda la molestia que había sentido antes se desvaneció cuando enfocó aquellos ojos tan verdes y hermosos. Dios, era tan guapo…

Aquella mañana llevaba una chaqueta de cuero marrón con una camisa simple abajo y unos jeans gastados y claros. El cabello lo llevaba desordenado… ¿Dijo ya lo guapo que era?

Sonriendo de forma maliciosa, lo haló hacia adentro y cerró la puerta tras él. No supo desde cuando, pero de pronto tenía una urgencia enorme por pegarlo contra la pared –o la puerta, da igual- y besarlo de forma desenfrenada. En un acto temerario, lo hizo. Bajo la mirada sorprendida y divertida de él, puso ambas manos sobre el pecho duro del chico, empujándolo contra la puerta, y se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

No mentía cuando pensaba que era mágico besarlo. No podían ser simples hormonas lo que hacía que sintiera ese cosquilleo en el estómago, o lo caliente de las zonas donde él la tocaba. Tenía que ser algo más fuerte, algo más profundo. Porque cuando sus labios se tocaban explotaba en ella un cúmulo de sensaciones que le hacía sentir que todo a su alrededor giraba.

Se separaron, ella con el corazón martillándole y él con una sonrisa ladeada y medio petulante. Edward le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, sin dejar de mirarla. Un calor profundo se apoderó de su cara, y supo que se había sonrojado. Claro, era lo menos que aquella mirada verde le hacía. Sus miradas se desconectaron cuando algo sobre el hombro de ella llamó su atención.

-¿Tareas?- preguntó con un tinte burlón.

Bella frunció un poco el ceño; claro, cómo él ya estaba en la universidad… Al final suspiró y separó su cuerpo del otro, masculino y tibio.

-Si, tareas- condujo a Edward tomándolo por la mano hasta el sofá, donde se desplomó. El chico la imitó, pero siempre con más elegancia. Giró su cuerpo hacia ella, y la miró con atención.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó luego de un momento de silencio.

Bella no se sorprendió de aquello. Él era muy buen observador.

-Daniel- fue lo único que dijo. Sus ojos buscaron la cara de Edward, que tenía una expresión impasible, a pesar de su apretada mandíbula.

-¿Qué hay con él?- su tono sonó algo más brusco que el usual, y aún así era como la seda.

No supo bien qué responderle. Eso debería ser algo que hablara con Alice. Era como incómodo hablar de otro chico con él, y no porque no tuviera la confianza necesaria para hacerlo. O sea, ¿Qué le iba a decir? "Nada, que jugué con sus sentimientos y ahora me siento una zorra. Pero tu tienes la culpa, por haber hecho de idiota". Aunque el argumento no estaba mal, prefirió quedarse callada.

-Olvídalo- dijo al final.

Edward resopló lleno de frustración.

-A veces me encantaría poder leerte la mente, así sabría que está pasando por tu cabeza- le dijo serio, mirándola con ojos estrechos.

Ella rió divertida, y algo nerviosa.

-Definitivamente no. Sería humillante- de pronto las mejillas se le acaloraron, y antes de que él pudiese decir algo se paró y fue hacia la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador, intentando no pensar en por qué sería embarazoso que él le leyera la mente –si fuese posible aquello, claro- y sacó zumo de naranja, del que bebió directamente del pote- ¿Quieres jugo?- le preguntó, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del refrigerador. Para su sorpresa, él ya estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa con su elegancia característica y limpia.

-No, gracias.

Hubo una pausa extraña. Pudo ver como él se debatía entre decirle algo o no. Bella se recostó del encimero donde estaba el lavaplatos después de colocar el pote vacío de jugo en la basura. Edward suspiró. Tenía el aspecto del que va a confesar algo malo. Ella lo miró con sospecha.

-Alice nos invitó a una cita triple. Hoy.

Bella puso cara de circunstancias, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Edward…-murmuró dudosa- No es mi idea de cita.

-Alice me dijo que no regresara a casa si no le llevaba un si como respuesta.

-Pero es que no quiero ir… ¿No podemos solo…?

-Es Alice- dijo, como si fuera una palabrota.

-Lo sé, pero….

-Le prometí que iríamos.

Bella se imaginó en una cita con los hermanos Cullen. Emmett con sus comentarios comprometedores, Alice jugando con ella a ser Barbie… No. Definitivamente no. Además, ¿como se supone que debía comportarse con Edward ante sus hermanos? Ella, primero, no era del tipo de citas… Menos triples.

-No, Edward. Por favor, Ahórrame el trauma- su tono esta vez fue más firme y menos suplicante.

El chico suspiró, y Bella se relajó. Lo había convencido…

O eso creyó.

-Creo entonces que voy a tener que forzar un poco la memoria- dijo, en un tono serio, y se paró de la silla. A paso felino y elegante (algo que sólo había visto en él y que desde el primer día le había impresionado), se acercó hasta estar al frente de la chica. Bella tragó saliva.

-¿Forzar la memoria?- preguntó nerviosa- ¿C-como?

Edward acortó aún más la distancia, hasta encerrarla contra el encimero, poniendo ambas manos una a cada lado de la cintura de la castaña. Sus ojos estaban a la misma altura cuando él dijo:

-Algo como esto- la miró de esa forma que hacía que todo en ella pareciera hecho de un material muy volátil, y cálido, aunque en el fondo de sus ojos había un vestigio de guasa. Inconscientemente, Bella se apretó más contra el encimero. Edward se inclinó hacia su rostro, haciendo que su aliento cálido le diera en los labios y desordenara cualquier pensamiento coherente que hubiera podido tener- Ahora, dime ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Ella aspiró aire.

-Bueno… Los comentarios de Emmett, que Alice quiera jugar a las muñecas conmigo y a hacer el ridículo en una cita contigo- se aferró a esos argumentos como un hilo que mantenía atada su cordura.

Vio como una pequeña, casi inexistente sonrisa curvaba un poco sus labios. Entonces, se inclinó hacia la base de su cuello y depositó ahí un beso tibio que hizo que las rodillas le flaquearan.

-¿Sigues con la idea de no ir?- le preguntó contra su piel, haciendo que su aliento le cosquilleara. Sintió luego como sus labios rozaban la sensible piel de su cuello hasta llegar a la mandíbula.

-Si, aún no quiero que Emmett se burle de mi- la voz le salió menos firme de lo que pensó, así tragó duro- Ni que Alice me torture vistiéndome una y otra vez. Y a hacer el ridículo frente a tus hermanos, y a los novios de ellos- Porque ella los conocía desde hace tiempo, si, y habían salido varias veces juntos… Pero nunca en calidad de cita.

-Si Emmett te dice algo, le saco la lengua- murmuró Edward, que ahora besaba con delicadeza el hueco entre el mentón y el oído. Bella reprimió un escalofrío de placer- ¿Y ahora?

-Alice… Alice no me va a dejar en paz- susurró, luchando por no cerrar los ojos y por respirar bien. Era increíble como el calor de aquel cuerpo le llegaba a través de la ropa.

-Alice ni se te va a acercar si no lo quieres, me encargaré de ello- sin despegar sus labios, convirtió en un suave roce contra su piel el camino de la mandíbula hasta el pómulo, le besó los párpados, demorándose, y torturándola- ¿De verdad crees que vas a hacer el ridículo?

Si lo pensaba bien, en realidad no. Pero le daba muchos nervios que la primera "cita" que tuviera con Edward fuera también con sus hermanos. Siendo lo torpe que era… ¿Y si derramaba el refresco en la mesa? ¿Y si se le chorreaba la comida en la ropa? ¿Y si se enredaba con los pies y mataba a alguien? Aún así, sabía que con los Cullen y los Hale estaba en confianza y ellos la conocían torpe ya. Así que en realidad….

-No- respondió a la pregunta que le había hecho él, ya rendida. Su respiración artificial la delataba- Pero una nunca sabe lo que podría pasar…- repuso ya sin mucha confianza en sus argumentos.

La besó despacio, descendiendo de la mejilla hasta la comisura de los labios.

-¿Crees que dejaría que te pasara algo malo, así fuera lo más mínimo y tonto?- sus labios rozaron el labio inferior de ella.

Y ya, no pudo hacer más que sacar la banderita blanca. Era verdad, con él al lado nada malo podría pasarle. Y en caso que cometiera alguna ridiculez, estando Edward a su lado, era insignificante.

-No- No quiso seguir buscando más peros… No cuando él se lo ponía así de difícil.

-Entonces… ¿Irás conmigo a la cita triple de Alice?- el contacto de sus labios moviéndose al hablar contra los de ella, hizo que olvidara lo que estaban hablando antes. Sólo supo que él le había hecho una pregunta.

-Si- y se rindió sin poder hacer algo más en su defensa.

Entonces Edward tomó su cara entre las manos y la besó.

Al principio el beso no fue más que una caricia, algo dulce y tentador. Pero luego Bella pasó sus manos por el cuello de él, quedando pegada a su cuerpo. El joven la cerró por la cintura, mientras el beso se ponía más fogoso, más tórrido. Ella le mordió el labio inferior al chico, y luego sintió como su pecho se hinchaba en una inspiración profunda. Aquello no la hizo sentir más que temeraria, así que con suavidad, lamió lo que antes había mordido. Un sonido ronco brotó de la garganta de él, y aquello le gustó de sobremanera. Entonces Edward la tomó por la cintura y la montó en la encimera. Ahora sus caras estaban al mismo nivel. Ella pensó que aquella había sido una idea muy, muy buena. Él se acomodó entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarla. Se le escapó un gemido (un gemido, ¡por Dios!) cuando la lengua de él empezó a juguetear con la suya, incitándola. Aún más. Sobra decir que siguió la dulce corriente de aquella exquisita mecánica. Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello broncíneo de él, halándolo un poco sin querer. Pero al parecer aquello no le molestó demasiado, porque la apretó más contra él y soltó un suspiro sobre los labios de ella.

Bella sentía su piel quemándose donde él la tocaba. Como si todo fuese borroso a su alrededor, lo único claro era el contacto de sus cuerpos y sus corazones latiendo a millón.

Y de pronto, Edward se separó con delicadeza, tomando las manos de ella y llevándolas hasta abajo. Bella abrió los ojos, y vio en él una expresión contrariada, aún con los ojos cerrados. No dijo nada, y espero, intentando respirar normalmente porque aquella respiración – jadeo era vergonzosa. No pasó mucho antes que él abriese los ojos y la mirara con una expresión dulce y culposa.

Le besó la frente y le sonrió con burla, aunque ella se dio cuenta que sus ojos no sonreían.

-Eso no fue caballeroso de mi parte- musitó.

Bella lo miró confundida, pero luego lo comprendió y rodó los ojos.

-No me importaba mucho antes, no se si te diste cuenta- le dijo ella con ironía, refiriéndose a que no había nada, nada que no hubiese disfrutado antes.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

-Lo sé, pero alguno de los dos debía ser el responsable- la ayudó a bajarse del mesón, pero la retuvo un momento entre sus brazos para darle un casto y corto beso en los labios- Y me parece que ahorita no puedo contar contigo para eso.

Ella le golpeó el brazo.

-Fue la emoción del momento- se defendió.

-Ya. Y ayer también, ¿no?- le preguntó, de forma inocente.

Otro golpe más acompañado de un sonrojo profundo y unas carcajadas por parte de él.

Bella salió de la cocina con Edward tras ella, y ambos se sentaron de nuevo en el mueble grande de la sala. Suspirando, la chica cogió su libro de Trigonometría, esperando que si se ponía a estudiar se pudiera concentrar lo suficiente para que a su cuerpo le diera tiempo enfriarse un poco. Le avergonzaba admitir lo rápido que dejaba de pensar cuando Edward la tocaba. En esos momentos se alegraba muchísimo que él estuviese "enchapado a la antigua"… Sino, sería mujer perdida. No es que aquella idea le molestase muchísimo tampoco…

_Trigonometría, Bella, concéntrate._

Cruzó las piernas bajo el libro y comenzó a leer sin muchas ganas. Con la visión periférica, observó que Edward prendía el televisor sin decir nada, lo que le dio a entender que la acompañaría sin interferir. Pero eso no duró mucho; tuvo varias dudas con algunos problemas y tuvo que acudir a él y a su prodigioso intelecto para no salir de ahí con el cerebro fundido.

Luego de un par de horas, varios besos intermedios y 4 ejercicios resueltos, el celular de Bella sonó. La chica lo tomó sin ver el número (es que Edward se veía tan guapo en aquella mueca de concentración…).

-¿Aló?

-Bella- era la voz de Alice, alias, pequeño demonio- ¿Está Edward contigo?- demandó, olvidando las cortesías.

-Si… ¿Por qué?- preguntó recelosa, al tiempo que el joven a su lado levantaba la mirada hacia ella.

-Porque el muy… necio, apagó su celular- refunfuñó su amiga- Y necesito que esté aquí YA.

Se avergonzó por el hecho que le molestara que Edward se tuviese que ir.

-Mejor te lo paso- y articulando el nombre de su amiga, le dio el celular al solicitado, que rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó?... Si, si viene con nosotros- el tinte de fastidio fue suficiente como para que la castaña sonriera un poquito-… ¿Para qué?... ¿Es en serio, Alice?... No puedo, estoy ocupado… Eso no te importa, hermanita- dijo con un tono educado- ¿Qué pasó con tu coche?... ¿Y el de Emmett?...- Era evidente que lo que necesitaba Alice era un chofer- ¿Y Jasper?...- Un resoplido salió de los finos labios del chico- Está bien. Si, ya voy para allá… Molestas demasiado para lo chiquita que eres- y colgó. Puso el celular en la mesa y suspiró.

-Alice necesita ir de compras- dijo Bella, totalmente segura de aquello. No entendía que Alice tuviese que comprar ropa cada vez que tuviera algún compromiso.

-No sé como papá no le ha cancelado la tarjeta de crédito aún- masculló Edward más para sí mismo. Estaban ambos sentados en el sofá; Bella se recostaba de la bracera y tenía los pies fríos bajo los muslos de él. A pesar que el estado de su relación era algo nuevo para ellos, todavía la comodidad y la confianza de la compañía mutua era algo que no se había perdido. Edward no se movió por unos segundos, parecía reacio a irse, y aquello le agradó se sobremanera.

Entonces, en un movimiento fluido y rápido, él se acercó a ella, y colocándole una mano en la nuca, la atrajo hacia sí para besarla. Fue un beso corto, pero el roce incitante de su lengua fue suficiente como para ponerla a respirar con dificultad. Edward se separó con una sonrisita de lado, y le acarició la mejilla caliente mientras la miraba.

-Adoro cuando te sonrojas- le dijo para bochorno de Bella, que sintió enrojecer más aún. Los dos se encaminaron hacia la puerta, que Bella se adelantó para abrir.

-Te paso a recoger…-pero se quedó la frase en el aire cuando la puesta estuvo abierta. Ella siguió la dirección de los ojos verdes y se encontró con la figura de Daniel en la entrada de su casa. Al parecer, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, y ahora los miraba a los dos con una mezcla entre sorpresa y desagrado que tuvo la decencia de intentar disimular.

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, y quiso no estar ahí. Sin embargo se quedó plantada, sin saber qué decir mientras Edward miraba en silencio y con la mandíbula apretada a Daniel. De haberse podido, ella estaría arrancando a trozos la tensión del aire.

-Edward- cabeceó Daniel, con una cortesía forzada. No era tonto, y aunque ella antes le hubiese dicho que no se gustaban, y que Edward era sólo su amigo, algo le decía –algo más allá de la antipatía que destilaba por los poros el de ojos verdes- que el recién llegado estaba más al tanto de la situación de lo que aparentaba… O, mierda, quizás estaba pensando que Edward había pasado la noche ahí… Cosa que parcialmente no es mentira.

-Daniel- contestó el aludido, haciendo una inclinación breve y rígida de la cabeza, sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en el recién llegado.

Bella no pensó mucho.

- Edward, Alice te espera…- le dijo mirándolo, simultáneamente le apretó la mano. Sus ojos se encontraron, y una mirada bastó para que él comprendiera que ella quería que se fuera porque necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Daniel.

El chico de pelo cobrizo de nuevo miró al otro, y más que una rivalidad, creyó ver en sus ojos una advertencia muda. Pasó un largo minuto antes que Edward se moviera ligeramente hacia atrás, rodeándola y apretándole la mano como ella misma había hecho un momento antes. Bajó la vista hacia ella.

-A las ocho en punto estoy aquí- le dijo. Se alejó de ella y le dirigió una última mirada seca a Daniel- Hasta luego- y sin más se fue.

Cuando el Volvo se perdió de vista, ella sintió poder respirar con tranquilidad. Miró al moreno, que a su vez la miraba de una forma extraña, que la hacía sentir culpable. Ya era hora de hablar con sinceridad.

-Pasa, por favor- le indicó, haciéndose a un lado de la puerta y cerró la puerta una vez el hubo entrado. Daniel se quedó parado en medio de la sala, con una expresión serena. Una vez más, ella admiró su templanza. La castaña se retorció las manos, nerviosa - ¿Quieres algo? ¿Jugo, una soda, café tal vez?- le ofreció, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-No, así estoy bien- su tono desapasionado la sorprendió. Nunca lo había escuchado tan impersonal. Se volvió de nuevo hacia él, entendiendo que ya no había que postergar más aquella conversación.

-Siéntate, por favor- le pidió, haciéndole un ademán hacia el mullido sillón y tomando asiento ella a su vez en el sillón individual contiguo. El joven la imitó, sin mirarla a la cara, a todas luces incómodo, pero aún así sereno.

Bella tomó aire para hablar, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, los ojos miel de él se clavaron en los suyos.

- No es necesario que te devanes los sesos para decirme que estás saliendo con Edward, y que están locamente enamorados el uno del otro- un tinte de amargura se escondió tras el tono de resignación. La chica se quedó de piedra- No soy idiota, Bella, pero no te quise presionar para que me dijeras la verdad…- respiró profundamente mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia ella- Pensé que si quizás estabas conmigo y no con él era porque de verdad querías intentar algo, y que para eso yo te debía gustar aunque fuese un poco… Pero ayer me dí cuenta que lo tuyo no es un simple capricho que se quita con un intento de noviazgo…

Él lo había sabido todo desde un principio, pero decidió seguir, y probar. A pesar de saber ahora eso, no dejaba de sentirse miserable y mala persona.

-… Ayer me dí cuenta de lo que hay entre ustedes… y que si quieres estar con él, pues bien por ti, por ambos- hablaba seguro, y sin embargo ella notaba algo de tristeza. De verdad le gustaba ella, de verdad había pensado en ellos como una potencial pareja, aunque ella fuera la disfuncional. De verdad había querido intentarlo, a pesar de saber que ella quería a otro. Su voz masculina se desvaneció un poco, y dudó si continuar. Pero prosiguió, esta vez con retomada seguridad y con los ojos brillándole con algo que no supo decir por qué la hizo sentir incómoda, mal, como si ella no se mereciese nada. Y en cierta forma, ella no se merecía nada de él.

-Me gustas mucho, Bella- le dijo, serio, haciendo que ella bajase la mirada, con la cara ardiéndole. Luego sintió una mano gentil que le levantó el mentón, obligándola a mirarlo- me gustas mucho- le repitió.

-Daniel, ya sabes que yo no puedo…- intentó decir, pero él la cortó.

-Yo sé… Pero él se va, y yo no.

Aquello la dejó desarmada. Una parte de ella (una que su otra parte feliz renegaba al rincón más oscuro de su mente) nunca se permitía olvidar que Edward se iría. Más temprano que tarde, pero se iría. Y ella se quedaría sola y hecha leña otra vez. Lo sabía, pero no le importaba en aquellos momentos… Pero que alguien se lo dijera así, era algo diferente. Quiso ponerse a llorar y quiso echar a patadas a su invitado de ahí.

-Eso no se me olvida- le dijo, molesta, mirándolo a los ojos- y no me importa.

Él ladeo la cabeza.

-No esperaba menos de ti. No esperaba que dejaras pasar la oportunidad de estar con quien quieres, aunque sea poco. Y aunque luego sufras…

Bella se quedó callada, aquello no era mentira y le dolía desde ya saber que eso iba a pasar, que Edward se iría.

- Pero yo voy a estar aquí, y suena patético, lo sé, pero no pienso dejarte ir así tan fácil…- musitó en tono más vehemente.

-Edward no…-comenzó con el ceño fruncido, dispuesta a defenderlo.

-¿Ah, no? Bella, te va a dejar aquí –como si ya no estuviese molesta, aquello fue como clavarle una daga directo al pecho, y luego darle vueltas despacio- Se va, y tu te vas a quedar aquí enamorada sola. Si de verdad supiera lo valiosa que eres, se quedaría…

Ella no quiso escuchar más. Era suficiente. Sabía que Edward la quería, pero no sabía cuanto. Y así la amara loca y apasionadamente, ella no le pediría jamás que se quedara. No por ella. Porque si amas algo, debes dejarlo ir… Y Bella sabía cuanto deseaba Edward ser médico, y ella no sería ese obstáculo que le impidiera hacer lo que él quisiera, ella no jugaría con su futuro. Aún así, dolía asimilar que él preferiría recibirse de médico en otro país que quedarse por ella.

-Yo siempre tuve claras las cosas, Daniel. No me hago ilusiones con aniversarios de noviazgos, ni paseos de la mano… Tampoco yo soy tonta- ella misma se sorprendió de lo segura y tajante que había sonado, aún más cuando por dentro estaba llorando a moco suelto.

Daniel asintió, y se enderezó en su posición sin quitar sus ojos de ella.

-Ojala se de cuenta de lo que va a hacer… Si no, estaré aquí, Bella. Y estoy dispuesto a esperarte lo que sea necesario.

Dicho esto, se fue sin despedirse, ni decir nada más. Tampoco es que hubiera mucho más que decir. Bella luchó por no llorar, respiró varias veces. No iba a llorar, no otra vez, no por lo mismo. Pero, ¿Cómo hacía, si era lo que le provocaba hacer cuando pensaba en que pronto no estaría más con Edward? No aguantó más, y las lágrimas brotaron silenciosas y traicioneras de sus ojos, mientras su mente pensaba en futuros alejados.

Edward miró una vez más el celular, debatiéndose entre llamar a casa de Bella o no. Le inquietaba (por decir de modo decente la forma en que lo ponía) el hecho que Daniel hubiese ido a visitar a la chica. A _su_ chica. ¿Qué querría? Bien sabía de sus intenciones, pero no había motivos para pensar que fuera mala persona… Suficientemente malo era ya pensar que otro estuviese con Bella.

-Para ya- le dijo la voz aguda de Alice, mientras presionaba su rodilla con fuerza, para que su pie dejase de golpear el piso a ritmo de desesperación. El joven posó sus ojos verdes en los azules de Alice, calmos en aquellos momentos. Estaban sentados en una mesa de las tantas dentro de la feria de comida en el centro comercial nuevo a las afueras de Forks. Su helado de Brownie –un helado que él no había pedido- se derretía, intacto.

-La voy a llamar- anunció, y su mano se levanto hacia donde yacía su teléfono.

Su hermana le manoteó el dorso, y tomó el celular, escondiéndolo de su vista.

-¿En qué quedamos?- le recordó la chica, que estaba al tanto de todo, y desde que él había llegado a recogerla, con los ánimos negros, le había dado indicaciones exactas de lo que debía hacer. Él no era de los que hacía mucho caso a lo que dijera Alice –no cuando se lo decía directamente. No entraba en la categoría cuando los manipulaba, chantajeaba o berreaba-, pero tuvo que reconocer que dado su momento, tuvo algo de lógica eso de "voto de confianza". No a Bella, a Daniel, que según su hermana no parecía un mal tipo. Y muy a su pesar –y jamás lo admitiría-, reconocía que parecía ser una persona de moral.

Edward suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- preguntó, malhumorado, paseando sus ojos por el lugar.

Alice miró su reloj y sus bonitos ojos se agrandaron como platos.

-¡Oh Dios mío! Dos horas no serán suficientes para arreglarme…-musitó mortificada, y cogió unas bolsas sobre la mesa al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Avanzó unos pasos, pero al percatarse que iba sola, paró. El joven se limitó a mirarla volver sobre sus pasos y mirarlo como se aquello fuese una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Mi celular, Alice- exigió, impávido.

Aún estando ella de pie, y él sentado, no le sobrepasaba por mucho.

-No la vas a llamar- le advirtió, con expresión severa- Vas a parecer neurótico si la llamas…-sólo por fastidiarla, le provocó decir que la neurosis no era así, pero se calló- Además, ¿Qué le vas a decir? "Ehhh, hola Bella- puso una cara arrogante, y agravó la voz en un pobre intento de imitarlo- llamo a ver si estas viva. No importa si en… ehhh… 1 hora y 55 minutos te voy a ver…" ¡Mierda! ¡Vamos ya, por favor!- gimió.

-Mi celular- repitió, sin moverse de su asiento.

-No la vas a llamar.

-Regrésame el celular.

-Vas a parecer un psicótico.

-Quiero mi celular, y no me voy a mover hasta tenerlo… ¿Tanto te importa mi relación con Bella?

-Eres mi hermano, ella mi amiga. Sí me importa- dijo nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio y mirando la salida.

-… ¿Tanto como para arriesgarte a llegar tarde Y… Mal arreglada a una cita?- le preguntó él, con malicia.

Su hermana lo miró horrorizada.

-¡Toma!- dejó el celular en la mesa y salió casi corriendo del centro comercial.

No pudo evitar reírse antes de pararse y seguir a Alice, que antes que nada, seguía siendo una víctima de la moda. Era algo que simplemente iba más allá de ella. Miró el celular, pero no llamó. Realmente, no quería parecer una acosador, o ser asfixiante, además de sobreprotector. Si algo había algo que ella quisiera decirle, ya se lo contaría.

Dos horas más tarde, estaba en su volvo frente a la casa de Bella. No tuvo que esperarla mucho, a penas había pitado una vez, ella ya estaba saliendo. Adoraba eso de Bella; que no se demoraba como otras chicas que había conocido… Tampoco es que ella fuera como las otras chicas que había conocido.

La observó caminar, absorbiendo con sus ojos cada movimiento de sus caderas, piernas, u hombros. Cómo el viento se enredaba entre su cabello, y luego ella, cabizbaja, se lo echaba para atrás. Entró al carro, y este se inundó de ese aroma floral característico sólo de ella.

-¿Lista?- le preguntó él, y entonces se dio cuenta que ella le esquivaba la mirada. Quitó entonces la mano de la palanca y no arrancó el carro -¿Bella?

Tampoco pensaba no mirarlo en toda la noche, sólo quería hacerlo luego que se le quitara la sombra de la duda de los ojos. Porque después que te instala el gusanito de la duda en la cabeza, es imposible arrancarlo del todo. O por lo menos no para ella en aquellos momentos.

Y no quería complicarse, quería vivir el momento… Pero lamentablemente, su mente no dejaba de funcionar. No se cansaba de repetirse las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. ¿Y si Daniel tuviese razón? Si fuese así… Ella sólo sería la anécdota de las vacaciones en Forks… Si fuese verdad, él la olvidaría tan pronto se elevara su avión hacia Suiza, y lo de ellos quedaría en… nada.

Y ella simplemente no podía funcionar así; no podía y punto.

Intentó relajarse y despejar la mente antes de voltear a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con su estado anímico.

-¿Si?

Él la observó un instante breve, como calculando lo que diría.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?- le preguntó suavemente, mirándola atento.

Se mordió la lengua y se tragó la bola de dudas que tenía. Intentó poner cara normal y negó con la cabeza.

Bella supo por su mirada que él no le había creído, pero no insistió más. Con un suspiro profundo, y mirando hacia atrás, Edward puso en marcha el Volvo.

La chica cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró hacia la carretera, maldiciéndose internamente por el picor de sus ojos. No podía dejar que algo así la pusiera mal. No, no ella. No y no. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Porque se moría por hablar con Edward en serio. Si bien era cierto que aquella noche en su cuarto había dado ella el primer paso para que su relación diera EL giro, y también era cierto que no le había preocupado el futuro de todo aquello, ahora algo era diferente. Porque una cosa es saberlo y otra muy diferente es que te lo restrieguen en la cara. Y prácticamente eso había hecho Daniel.

De pronto, sintió cierto rencor hacia él, por haberle dicho algo que ella no quería oír. Aunque lo supiera inconscientemente.

Quería estar con Edward, de eso no tenía duda; incluso, una parte de ella gritaba que _qué importaba que no fuera en calidad de novios, o algo serio, estaba con él y eso bastaba. _Pero otra parte se quejaba, y se sentía ofendida, y sobretodo vulnerable… Porque luego que él se fuera… ¿cómo quedaría ella?

No le gustaba la idea de ser los "Besos de las vacaciones". Se sentía como aquellas mujeres de antes que se quedaban llorando en la orilla de un muelle por un marinero idiota que prometió regresar, pero que seguramente nunca lo haría porque estaría muy ocupado buscando "más peces en el mar". Romantiquísimo.

Pero ella no era así, no estaba en sus genes, y punto. Ella no era plato de segunda, y aquella situación hacía algo de mella en su dignidad.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, ya estaban en el estacionamiento de un restaurante el cual no conocía. Sin esperar más, tomó la manilla de la puerta y la abrió, pero una mano blanca la atrajo de nuevo hacia ella, cerrándola. Bella miró a su compañero, que se estiraba un poco sobre su asiento para poder alcanzar la puerta. Luego se enderezó y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?- le preguntó apaciblemente, y sin embargo estaba serio, y demandante hasta cierto punto.

-Nada- dijo ella sin más.

-No te creo.

Bella calló mientras lo miraba. Todo aquel verde desbordante de… tanto. De tanto que no conocía. Por un momento, metió todas sus dudas en una cajita, la cual cerró con llave. Luego se acercó despacio a él, y lo besó.

Aquello no es que lo tomó por sorpresa, porque la parsimonia con la cual ella se le acercó fue más que un aviso. Lo que le sorprendió fue que intentara evadirlo así… Y estaba funcionando, vaya. Le respondió el beso sin tener que pensarlo mucho. Se dejó llevar un poco, como cada vez que ella le besaba. Simplemente, era algo que iba más allá de él.

Cuando se separaron, ella lucía una sonrisa tranquila, que en parte le quitó la sospecha de que algo pasaba.

-Vamos antes que me acobarde- murmuró antes de salir del carro.

Edward la siguió de cerca hasta la puerta del restaurante elegido por Alice, claro. Era moderno, de colores tierra y con bambúes por varias partes. Una música se oía de fondo y la gente ocupaba unas mesas de madera pulida transformadas en diseños elegantes y contemporáneos. Había una barra al final, llena de gente que charlaba y bebía de copas coloreadas. El ambiente estaba lleno de energía, y de voces y risas.

Distinguió sobre la cabeza de Bella una mano que se movía hacia ellos.

-Por allá están- le indicó a Bella, que había estado buscando con la mirada a los demás. Avanzaron entre las mesas, y encontraron a los demás ya sentados. Alice le hizo señas para que se sentaran a su lado.

-¡Ha llegado la pareja de la noche!- viroteó Emmett, con una gran sonrisa hacia Bella, que se sonrojó rápidamente. Edward le dirigió una mirada acerada a su hermano mayor, sin embargo este le guiñó el ojo. El más joven se preparó mentalmente para no arrancarle la cabeza por lo que pudiera decir- Pensábamos que quizás se habían ocupado haciendo cosas… -y alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

Edward apretó la mandíbula mientras apartaba la silla para ella y Bella se ruborizó lo suficiente como para que todos lo notaran.

Rosalie le dio un codazo con disimulo a su novio.

-¡Au!-masculló-Pero mírales las caras-exclamó señalándolos-… Bella está tan roja que parece que acaban de…

-¡Emmett!- masculló Edward con advertencia. Aquello era embarazoso. Sobretodo para Bella, porque el tiempo de convivencia con Emmett lo había curtido.

El aludido levantó las palmas de las manos sonriéndoles.

-Ya, ya.

El mesero llegó, ofreciéndoles la carta. Edward revisó la suya rápidamente y se decidió por cordero en salsa de ciruela y pidió un vino. Miró a Bella que todavía veía indecisa su menú.

-¿No sabes que pedir?- le susurró acercándose a ella. La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

-Edward tu sabes que yo no frecuento este tipo de lugares… y…

-La ternera agridulce aquí es muy buena- le sugirió suavemente. Luego se le acercó al oído- pero si no te gusta, podemos pedir una pizza y ver una película en mi cuarto.

Sus ojos se encontraron y los fuegos artificiales volaron por todas partes. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, confío en tus gustos.

-Monsieur, estamos listos para ordenar- dijo Emmett solemnemente- Para mi novia una ensalada de pollo y mandarina.

-Yo quiero un pollo Seúl- pidió Alice- con mucho berro y una ensalada verde, pero sin cebolla- puntualizó arrugando la naricita.

-Y yo un rosbeaf especial- ordenó Jasper.

-Yo cordero en salsa de ciruela, por favor. Y para ella ternera agridulce- él ordenó por ambos.

-Y para mí, un filete miñón con papas horneadas en salsa amarilla; una ración costillas a la parrilla, una papa rellena, una ración de calamares rebosados y deditos de mozarella. Por favor.

Para ese entonces, todos veían a Emmett sorprendidos menos Rosalie, que miraba de nuevo la carta.

-Oh, y por favor, de entrada para mí nachos con salsa de queso- agregó con una sonrisa destellante la rubia.

El mesero anotó y se fue.

-Wow, Emmett, es increíble la cantidad de comida que comes. Te vas a poner rechonchito- bromeó Bella. Todos rieron un poco.

-Oh, no, Bella, tranquila. Yo quemo las suficientes calorías como para darme estos gustos- con su tono, el doble sentido de sus palabras fueron más que palpables. Edward se fijó en que Rosalie se ruborizaba y rió ligeramente.

La entrada y la comida principal pasaron conversaciones agradables, un par de comentarios subliminales característicos de Emmett y la planeación por parte de Alice de un viaje. Ella decía que debían celebrar el cumpleaños de Bella, que estaba próximo y la llegada de Edward. No se le podía rebatir nada.

Para cuando llegó el postre, ella se había desabrochado el primer botón del vaquero con disimulo, tapándolo con la blusa que tenía: estaba demasiado llena. Pero el brownnie con helado le rogaba una mordida, y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido bajo mientras el chocolate bajaba por su garganta después de bailar sobre sus papilas gustativas. Se dio cuenta que Edward la miraba intensamente y no pudo evitar coger un tono fresa madura. Edward sólo profirió una risa cristalina y baja y le rindió cuentas a su tartaleta de limón.

-Voy al baño un momento, así que si me disculpan…-dijo Rosalie momentos después, levantándose con elegancia de su silla y mirando a Alice, que a su vez miró a Bella.

-Eh, si, nosotras aprovechamos para ir también-secundó Alice.

Bella las siguió escuchando de fondo una queja de Emmett:

-¿Es que acaso se ayudan a limpiarse o algo así?

Entraron al baño, y Bella casi se cae cuando Rosalie y Alice se le lanzaron encima con un abrazo. Luego que ella les pidiera aire, se separaron.

-Edward y tú hacen una pareja hermosa- exclamó la de pelo negro con ojos brillantes, mientras daba unos saltitos. Rosalie asintió con una ancha sonrisa.

-Tendrías que ver cómo te mira-le informó- Sabía que algún día esto tendría que pasar.

Bella no supo exactamente qué decir, así que solo esbozo una tímida sonrisa. Alice de nuevo la abrazó y aprovechó para susurrarle al oído "te lo dije". Luego ella y Rosalie se retocaron y retrocaron a Bella. Hablaron un poco más de otras cosas y salieron.

Pero entonces algo sucedió. Había algo extraño en la mesa. Había dos personas más.

Un chico rubio, de cabello color paja, blanco, musculoso y guapo, que estaba sentado al lado de la silla de ella: James. Y, al lado de él, una atractiva joven de cabello rubio a la que no supo identificar.

Aquello no le gustó. Si había algo que detestaba y al tiempo amaba de ella misma era el hecho de tener una hermosa y prodiga memoria selectiva. Recordaba momentos tristes, si, pero también los borraba de su mente sin querer a veces. Así mismo, olvidaba a personas de su vida, como era el caso de James Grayson.

Dudaba que en su vida hubiese conocido a alguien que le produjese tan mala espina que ese tipo, a pesar de que nunca le había hecho absolutamente nada. Bueno, no directamente. Recordaba que la única temporada en que Edward y ella se habían distanciado antes que él se fuese a Suiza, fue en el justo momento en que comenzó a juntarse con James y su grupo.

Edward la evitaba de manera sutil, casi ni la visitaba, se mostraba más hostil a veces… Y otras veces, simplemente era él, _su_ Edward. Hasta que se fue. Y ella, inocentemente, le había achacado el cambio a la adolescencia, a que ya era tiempo que el se juntara con chicos para hacer cosas de chicos. Pero no supo que esas cosas de chicos lo cambiarían y lo alejarían de ella. Algo tenía ese James que le hacía pensar que él tenía que ver con el cambio de Edward.

Volviendo al presente, miró a Edward, que estaba tenso. A todas luces, aquella incorporación a la cena no era de su agrado. Sin embargo, hacía esfuerzos para que su semblante se mantuviera sereno. Y no era solo Edward, todos los demás se veían un poco incómodos.

Sus ojos volaron hacia el recién llegado, y éste la miró de arriba abajo con rapidez, esbozando una sonrisa que pretendía ser amistosa. Él se paró cuando Bella llegó a su silla, apartándosela en un gesto de caballerosidad.

-Bella, que sorpresa-pero no parecía una sorpresa. Ellos nunca habían hablado. A penas si se conocían de vista, y ya. En realidad, él ni le gustaba como persona. Por no pasar de grosera, le respondió el saludo con una sonrisa algo rígida- Cómo has crecido.

Ella no supo qué decir, era incómodo el modo en que los ojos de James brillaban. Algo en su sonrisa, le inquietaba. Era como si le dijera, o intentara decirle algo… Bueno, algo no bueno con esa mirada.

Cuando se sentó, buscó los ojos de Edward con la mirada, pero éste sólo veía a James, y no estaba alegre. Cuando ella acarició el puño de él sobre su rodilla, se dio cuenta cuán tenso estaba. Algo muy raro había ahí.

Sintió que aquello no era casualidad. James Grayson venía por algo.

Si, la horca para mí. Lo seeeeeeeee. Y no hay justificación posible para casi un año de retraso… Lo siiiieeeentoooooo…. No volverá a pasar. Lo prometo. ¿No me creen? Pues háganlo porque a pesar del estudio, tengo mas tiempo libre. Aunque en si mi problema no es el tiempo… Son los bloqueos terribles que me hacen escribir porquerías de las que nunca quedo satisfecha (ni siquiera este capitulo). Así que, disculpen el desastre, el retraso. No volverá a pasar mas de un mes sin que actualice de nuevo. LO PROMETO!

Sólo hagan saber si aun me leen. Y si es así, que tal les pareció.

Gracias a las que han puesto esta historia en favoritos y alertas. Gracias, gracias!


End file.
